


Shades of Grey

by Loislame84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Developing Relationship, Discord: Bellamione Cult, Endgame Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Lesbian Sex, Love, No Lesbians Die, Post-Canon, Professor Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loislame84/pseuds/Loislame84
Summary: This is a Bellamione story. I intend to make this light and fluffy, full of fun and humor. It takes place after the battle of Hogwarts. There will be friendship and more but it's a slow building story eventually there will be M rated chapters. See the notes at the beginning of chapter one for a better summary!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 80
Kudos: 377
Collections: Bellamione





	1. Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: This work is mostly canon compliant expect for Bellatrix's involvement in the final battle. Voldemort looses the war and this story is a Bellamione story which takes place afterwards. This will be a slow build story so enjoy the ride.
> 
> Setting: The war was over. Bellatrix betrayed Voldemort in the end. (We will find out later exactly what that entailed.) She received a partial pardon from the ministry which meant that she had to participate in a rehabilitation program. She was tasked to help rebuild Hogwarts and in return she could live there and teach until she could be given her full pardon.
> 
> Hermione had been absent after the war finding escape in the muggle world. She had no idea what had been going on at Hogwarts.
> 
> This is where our story begins.

It had been two years since the Battle of Hogwarts had ended.

Isolation.

It seemed like an intimidating word but to Hermione Jean Granger, one third of the Golden Trio, it was exactly what she craved. For the past two years, Hermione had been keeping residence at her parent's house. It's not like they were around to use it.

Harry and Ron of course went to work as Aurors right way but for Hermione, she couldn't fathom working for the Ministry. Even with Kingsley Shacklebolt appointed the new minister, she knew it would be a long time before the archaic views of the ministry would changed.

Hermione opted for a simple, quiet life. Her parents were dentist so she never had to want for money. She was working part time at a local muggle library in order to save up her money as she intended on buying her own place one day. All her free time and been dedicated to keeping up with the current muggle technology. She had been fascinated with all the changes since she came back from the wizarding world. Hermione's main focus the last two years was trying to figure out how to restore the memories she had taken from her parents.

"Damn it. Two years and not a single bloody answer." Hermione spat in frustration as she slammed a large magical book down that she had surely read a few times before.

A tap at the window alerted Hermione to the fact that she had an owl mail delivery waiting for her. She retrieved the letters and gave the owl a treat before sending her on her way. She never had letters to send in return. In the beginning, Hermione had kept up correspondence with Ginny, Harry and Ron, Luna and even McGonagall but as time went on, Hermione had less and less to say.

On the table, lay her letter to Hogwarts. September 1, 2000 was the day Hermione was to go back to school to complete her 7th and final year. The new Head Mistress had offered her the position of head girl but Hermione never responded with an acceptance. It was five days before term started and Hermione had it in her head that she just wasn't going back. Sure, she wanted to finish and get her NEWTS but she was turning 20 soon.

"Impossible. I'd be almost a decade older than the first years," she was arguing with herself when she heard a loud crack behind her.

"Now Miss Granger, that is no valid reason for not completing your education," responded the unmistakeable voice behind her.

"Ah, Headmistress, what are you doing here?"

"Please, I've told you before, after fighting a war together, call me Minerva." Replied the headmistress with a smile.

"Umm okay. Minerva. Don't think me rude, I just wasn't expect company today or ever really."

"My dear girl, I'm simply here because I never received your acceptance of head girl. Your education has always been your top priority so consider me confused when you didn't respond in a timely manner."

"With all due respect Minerva, I'm going to be 20 and it just seems a little silly to be returning to school with the youngest students being half my age," Hermione responded honestly.

"Miss Granger, what about your friends. Ms. Weasley, Ms. Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom are all returning and I'm sure they are anxious to see you."

"Yes ma'am and I've thought about returning but Ginny and Luna are younger than I am so they won't quite have the same experience as me. Also, didn't Neville finish his NEWTS through the ministry last year? I heard from Luna that he was returning as the new Herbology Professor."

"Yes, that is true…". Minerva started to reply but Hermione cut her off.

"Please, don't get me wrong. I'm honored that you wished to make me head girl and yes my education is important. I just can't go back to living in the dorms and also being one hundred percent transparent, I've had no luck in finding the answers to returning my parents' memories." Hermione sighed in defeat while looking down and playing with her hands in her lap.

"MIss Granger…"

Hermione interrupted, " please call me Hermione."

"Very well then, Hermione," McGonagall added with a wink. "I knew it would take a fair bit of convincing to bring you back. So I've prepared a counteroffer in lieu of head girl status."

"Go on…". Hermione said with her eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"As you know, Charity Burbage faced an unfortunate ending by the hand of Voldemort. We have not had any luck filling her position. This is where you come into the picture."

"I'm not sure I follow. I have not yet completed my NEWTS." Hermione responded with an air of confusion.

"I am well aware of that fact however given the special circumstances and had there not been a war, you would've finished school and been well into your career by now."

At that statement, Hermione sighed, stood up and walked over to the window gazing out at nothing in particular.

"Hermione, dear. I'd like you to come and be our temporary Muggle Studies professor. You can finish you lessons, take your NEWTS and earn a living teach about muggles. This is a topic that I'm confident you have an extraordinary wealth of knowledge."

Before Hermione spoke, Minerva continued. "Of course, I wouldn't expect you to live in the dorms. You would have your own professor's quarters."

After a few minutes of silence, Hermione spoke "That's a very tempting offer, Headmistress. But what about my parents"

"Ahh yes. I'm glad you brought that up. It just so happens that our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is proficient in mind magic and has offered her assistance in this matter."

Hermione just stared back at the woman with curiosity and confusion filling her features. Minerva stood signaling the end of her visit and Hermione follow the gesture.

"So, Miss Granger, I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts on the 1st of September. Do see to it that you arrive before noon so you can get settled before the students arrive. Don't worry about the train, your fireplace is connected to the network so just floo right into my office," said McGonagall expecting nothing but a yes in reply.

Hermione just blink and responded, "of course, see you then."

With a smile and a crack, Minerva apparated from Hermione's home as quickly as she entered it.

"Well, I guess that changes everything," Hermione spoke to no one.


	2. The Welcome Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far. I can honestly say I only know what's going to happen one chapter ahead at the moment but I'm looking forward to seeing where this goes. I hope everyone enjoys!

Dread. 

That was the only thing Hermione was capable of feeling leading up to the morning of September 1st. She had even waited until yesterday evening to go get her supplies at Diagon Alley. As she suspected, she hadn’t ran into any one that she knew aside from Ollivander when she went to buy a new wand. 

Hermione hadn’t really had the need for a new wand in the muggle world. She found this new wand would suit her well. It contained a dragon heart string core like her old wand. Hermione used her new wand to magically pack her trunk. Once everything that she needed was accounted for, she shrunk her trunk down to fit in her pocket, grabbed Crookshanks and walked into her fireplace. 

Hermione grabbed a handful of floo powder, looked at her cat and said, “well here goes nothing.” 

“Headmistress’s office Hogwarts Castle.” Hermione said clearly as she threw the floo powder down. 

A green light sparked and when Hermione opened her eyes, she was standing in what used to be Dumbledore’s old office. 

“Hermione, you made it. I’m so glad you accepted my proposal and returned. The students will be lucky to have you.” McGonagall said with a smile. 

“It’s strange to be back but I’m sure this will be a very rewarding experience.” 

“Come, let me show you and Crookshanks to your new quarters so you can get settled and have a look around before the students arrive. Mr. Longbottom is already around here somewhere.” Minerva said ushering Hermione out of her office. 

Hermione was shocked while walking through the castle. It was immaculate. There was no indication that a battle was won here. 

“The castle looks amazing. It’s truly marvelous.” Hermione spoke quietly. 

“Yes, we had an amazing team who worked hard for two years to get this place student ready” 

Hermione remained quiet for the rest of the walk to her quarters in the dungeons near the kitchen. 

“I do apologize that your quarters are down here. Mr. Longbottom requested the room nearest the Gryffindor common room.” 

“It’s no problem at all,” said Hermione while she walked past Minerva into her living area. 

The living area had a sofa, a fireplace, a coffee table and a desk off to the one side wall. To the left of the couch, there was a small kitchen table and a small eat in kitchen. Hermione noted this must have been put in specifically for her as the elves provided all eating needs at the castle. Hermione smiled at the gesture knowing she wouldn’t have to rely on the elves for everything. The door off the kitchen lead to the bedroom and connected full bath. Hermione would explore that area later. 

“If these accommodations seem fit for you Hermione, I shall leave you to get settle in. If anything you need is missing, you can let me or one of the elves know.” 

“It’s lovely Minerva, thank you.” 

“I’ll see you in the Great Hall. 7pm sharp.”

Hermione waved goodbye as Minerva saw herself out. She then removed her trunk from her pocket and returned it to its normal size. She cast a quick rearrangement spell and her belongings rose from the trunk and put themselves away. 

Hermione sat on the couch with her copy of advanced potions to reacquaint herself with the contents. Crookshanks sat at her feet as she tucked into the book.

——————————

Hermione opened her eyes unaware that she had fallen asleep on her couch. She was woken up by a gentle knock at her door. She looked at her watch. 

6:30pm

“Just a minute,” she called to the person on the other side of the door. 

Hermione quickly scrambled to change into a pair of black muggle dress pants and a red button down blouse. She cast a quick tidy up charm on her hair and makeup. “This will do for tonight.” She thought aloud was putting on her new black professor robes when she answered the door. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” she said opening the door finding Neville on the other side. 

“Hey Hermione! It’s so nice to see you. We’ve all missing you so much.” Neville said pulling Hermione into an awkward yet not unwanted hug. 

“Oh Neville. I’ve missing you all too.” Hermione honestly responded. “Congratulations are in order. Herbology always was your specialty.” 

“It really is a dream to come back here and to be able to teach what I love. Walk with me to the Great Hall?” Neville asked extending his arm for Hermione to take. 

“Of course,” she said while closing her door and taking his arm without hesitation. 

“Ginny and Luna are so thrilled you came back.” 

“I’m sure Ginny will just be happy to have my lesson notes to copy.” Hermione joked with an eye roll. “I am excited to try my hand at teaching. I can’t say I’ve ever thought about teaching.” 

“You are going to be amazing!” Neville said matter of factly. 

“So, how are things between you and Luna? Wedding bells in your future?” Hermione inquired changing the subject.

“She’s unlike anyone I’ve ever met before. I love her with my whole heart but we both agreed to wait until she’s finished her NEWTS and began her career to talk about marriage.” 

Hermione just smiled at him and gave a nod of approval. 

When they got to the Great Hall, the returning students were already sitting at their respective house tables. Ginny spotted Hermione waving her over indicating that she saved her a seat. Hermione waved, gave her a sheepish smile then shook her head no as she continued up to the Professor’s table with Neville. 

“I guess McGonagall didn’t tell Ginny about my half professor/half student status.” Hermione whispered to Neville as they took their seats next to each other. 

Noticing Ginny’s jaw practically on the floor, Neville responded” No, it would appear not.” 

Minerva entered the Great Hall followed by all the eager first years. The sorting ceremony was just as loud and magical as Hermione remembered. The headmistress took to the podium and addressed the students to start the welcoming feast. Hermione was looking around the Great Hall and noticed a fair number of familiar faces of students she fought along side at the battle. She couldn’t help feel a little sad looking out and remembering those who didn’t survive. Hermione was ripped from her internal dialogue when she heard Minerva say her name. 

“It is my great honor to welcome our newest Professors. Neville Longbottom will be your knew Herbology professor. He is eager to get started and can’t wait to pass all his knowledge to you about obscure plants.” Minerva pointed for Neville to stand and he did and gave a little wave as the students all clapped for him.   
“By the surprise look on some of our returning student’s faces, I’m not sure they were expecting to see our new Muggle Studies professor up here tonight. Ms. Hermione Granger has agreed to come to teach Muggle Studies on a temporary basis while she completes her needed course work to obtain her NEWTS. I couldn’t be more excited to have her both as a student again and to have her on my teaching staff. Her dedication, bravery and wealth of knowledge will be an asset to everybody in the room. Please everyone make Hermione feel welcomed here as a student and teacher.” 

A small blush formed on Hermione’s cheeks as she stood and everyone clapped and cheered for her. Ginny gave her a big smile as she met eyes with her. When the clapping started to die down, there was a bang in the corner of the room behind the Professor’s table. 

Minerva turned to see what the noise was and then turned back around to address the students. “It would appear that our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has finally made it. Everyone who has spent time around Hogwarts or in the Wizarding World the past two years has hopefully gotten to meet her. She is working here in an agreement with the Ministry and I’m lucky to have her as part of our team.” 

As McGongall was talking, Hermione felt the chair next to her pull out and someone sat down next to her.

“Please everybody, take a moment to welcome your new DADA professor…” 

Hermione looked over and she found herself face to face with the one person she never thought she would encounter again. 

“… Professor Bellatrix Black.”


	3. The Pensieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione takes a look at some important memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! You'll have to wait until next chapter to see Hermione and Bella interact! I felt like this was an important chapter for Hermione to see how McGonagall views Bellatrix. The next chapter will be about Hermione's first day back to classes and her first DADA class with Bella. Stay tuned!

“Let the Feast begin,” the headmistress announced and took her seat.

Hermione froze. She didn’t know what to do or where to look. She was scared and angry at the same time. All she knew at that moment was she needed to breathe and needed fresh air. 

“I have to go.” Hermione leaned over and whispered to Neville. 

Neville looked worried and knew why she wanted to leave leaning over to see Bellatrix staring daggers at Hermione. “Do you need me to come with you?”

“No stay. I’m going to Minerva’s office. Let her know before you leave?” 

With that Hermione made her way out of the back door glancing only once at Bellatrix on her way out. 

When Hermione made it to Minerva’s office, she just started pacing and talking to herself.   
“Why is Lestrange here? A teacher… impossible! She tortured people. She tortured me!” Hermione continued…”why is she even allowed to be near all these children? Why didn’t McGonagall warn me?”

“Ms. Granger those are all very fair questions,” spoke one of the portraits from above the fireplace. 

“Professor Dumbledore. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you to see or hear any of that. Gosh you must think it’s ridiculous to behave in such a way.” 

“Please take a seat Ms. Granger.” Hermione sat as Dumbledore continued speaking. “I’m sure Minerva had motivation not to tell you of Professor Black prior to your arrival.” 

“But how is that even okay?” Hermione asked bewildered.

“Would you have accepted the position had you known?”

Hermione thought and sighed.” No probably not.” 

“Perhaps it was for the best.” 

Minerva had entered by this point but stayed in the shadows listening to Hermione and Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore continued, “from my experience people, even those that seem the most far gone, have the ability to change. Remember Severus was neither black or white. Maybe Bellatrix is another shade of grey entirely.” 

Hermione sat in silence as she absorbed his words.

“Ms. Granger, I know you have many questions for me. Before you begin yelling, I would like for you to see some memories of my time with Professor Black in my pensieve.” 

Hermione looked at Minerva as she motioned for Hermione to follow her over to the pensieve. Hermione took a deep breath, sighed and submerged herself into the first of Minerva’s memories. 

***

3 months after the final battle.

Minerva was seated in the Minister’s office. “As you know Minerva there have been a fair number of Voldemort’s followers who denounced him at the final battle” Kingsley stated. 

“Yes Minister, I am aware of that. What I’m not aware of is why I’m here and what this has to do with the reconstruction of the school as your owl implied.” 

“I know you already have a team of professors and students who have helped you come up with a base plan for reconstruction. I have also heard of the many volunteers from Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. I have no reservations about your ability to restore Hogwarts.” 

“Then why am I here?” Minerva asked rather shortly. 

“Ahh yes. Well we have a former death eater that is desperate to say out of Azkaban. She left before the end of the battle and she claims she is ready to change. She has given us information about the location of many death eaters and we have been able to bring them to justice. Here at the ministry we have our doubts that is ready for a pardon so we have offered her a partial pardon. We believe with your direction, you can help her find her way to the right path.” 

“And who am I to be babysitting, Minister?” 

“Bellatrix Lestrange.”

\----------

Minerva’s jaw dropped and Hermione was whisked out of the room and into the next memory inside Minerva’s office. She was sitting opposite Bellatrix. 

“Well I can’t say that I’d have ever expected to be sitting here across from you. Offering you a job and a place to live, Madam Lestrange.” 

“Black.” Was all Bellatrix said. 

“Excuse me?”

“You called me Lestrange. That name died with Rudolphus. That sham of a marriage is thankfully over. I’ve taken Black back and it’s suiting me fine. Thank you.” 

“Okay then Ms. Black. So you are here as per the request of the ministry. You’ll work here helping to rebuild the castle, you’ll live here and we will have weekly supervision. You will also meet with a soul healer every week.” Minerva said before taking a sip of her tea. 

“Ive already signed the ministry’s bullshit paperwork. It went something like ‘work hard and play well with others’ and I’ll earn my full pardon.” Bellatrix said rolling her eyes and waving her hand dismissively. 

“Make no mistake Black, one toe out of line and you will be taken straight to Azkaban. Are we clear?” Minerva asked eyes narrowing at Bellatrix. 

“Crystal.” 

\-----------

Hermione heard Bellatrix replied as she was ripped out of that memory and into the next scene inside of what Hermione believed to be Bellatrix’s living quarters. 

Hermione walked over to face the couch. Bellatrix was sitting with her hands covering her face with her shoulders slumped forward. Minerva was sitting next to her with a hand rested on the dark witches shoulder. Hermione listened with increased curiosity. 

“I don’t know how much longer I can do this.” Bellatrix whispered. 

“Bellatrix what happened today?” 

“It’s been almost two years that I’ve been here. I’ve been going to this soul healer every week and every week she makes me feel like shit. I’ve been working hard and nothing has changed. I have no one.” 

“Bella. You know that’s not true.” Minerva tried to interrupt. 

“No of course there is Cissy and Draco. CIssy said one day soon I might be able to see Andi though I doubt she will want to see me. I’ve caused so much hurt and pain to everyone. The darkness is always there just waiting for it’s chance to come rippling out of my body. Some days the urge to Crucio is screaming inside my head.” Bellatrix confessed. 

“You’ve come so far these past two years. Hogwarts is ready to open but…” 

Minerva was cut off by Bellatrix. “I haven’t been cleared. Am I going back to Azkaban?” She asked with an air of desperation. 

“No. Dear. I’d like you to stay here and continue to work as our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.” 

“Me? Teaching children? Are you mad?” Bellatrix laughed. 

“No, I think you know the dark arts better than anyone and if you continue to work here you can keep working towards your pardon.” 

“What if something happens and I can’t control myself among the dark arts?” Bellatrix asked worried.

“Then you excuse yourself and come to find me.” 

“I supposed to that could work.”

“There is just one more thing I need to discuss with you.” Minerva said hesitantly. 

“Go on…” 

“Ive asked someone to come teach Muggle Studies and she may not be as accepting of you at first.” Minerva confessed. 

“So. Somebody I’ve tortured. No?” Bellatrix said with an unreadable expression. 

“Well yes and she has no idea of your work and progress from the past two years. She has been away from the Wizarding World completely.” 

“So she still sees me ask Bellatrix Lestrange, lieutenant to the Dark Lord and death eater. Well then… who is she?” Bellatrix asked seemingly unphased. 

“Hermione Granger.” 

Bellatrix’s face dropped. “The Mudblood.”

***

At those solemn words, Hermione was pulled from the pensieve back into the present to face McGonagall. Hermione had a lot of strong feelings about what she had just seen. She felt angry, scared and surprisingly she felt a little sorrow for Bellatrix. 

“How am I supposed to react to all of that?” Hermione asked while gesturing to the pensieve. 

“It’s a lot to take in. It’s as if Lestrange and Black are two different people.” Minerva replied. 

“But she gave me this and laughed in my face while doing it,” Hermione huffed out while rolling up her sleeve showing Minerva the scarred mudblood wound that never faded. 

She continued, “I've lived with this for the past two and a half years. She has haunted my dreams. I’m just supposed to let that go?”

“No. I wouldn’t expect you to but I also know that you are a Gryffindor and don’t give up when things seem impossibly difficult. I wasn’t lying when I said she offered to help you with your parents.” Minerva pressed. 

“So how do I get over this?” She asked pointing to her arm.

“Well I suppose that is something you will need to reconcile with Professor Black. I know this isn’t going to be easy for you or her and it is a lot to take in. I don’t expect you to become her best friend or to even care for her. I do hope that the two of you can reach some civility to help bring your parents back. Now Ms. Granger, It’s been a long day. I suggest you go to your quarters and prepare for your lessons tomorrow. Muggle studies has session of Tuesday and Thursday so you have time to prepare for your first lesson. Good luck with everything this semester, Hermione. I am always here if you need anything.” 

“Thank you, Minerva.” Hermione said as she got up to leave. 

As she was walking away, Dumbledore spoke again. “Remember what I said Hermione. There are infinite shades of grey.”


	4. Luna's Inquiry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting into the dialogue more in this chapter. Cliff hanger at the end to work into Hermione and Bellatrix's first one on one encounter set up for Chapter 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for taking the time to read and leave such nice comments. I'm excited to see where this story goes! Next chapter will be Hermione and Bella's first one on one encounter so stay tuned but it won't be until after the Holiday.

Hermione woke from a restless night sleep. She had that nightmare again. The one that always ended with Bellatrix on top of her cackling while carving out the hideous slur on her arm. Hermione rubbed her arm to sooth any phantom pain associated with the scar. 

“Oh Merlin.” Hermione sighed as she stretched and got out of bed. 

“At least I don’t have Defense Against the Dark Arts until the end of the day. That’s plenty of time to push the dread away.” Hermione told Crookshanks as she scratched behind his ears. 

Hermione put on her old school skirt, white button up, Gryffindor tie and vest. She went over to soothe her hair down in the mirror. 

“It looks like no time has past since I’ve worn these.” She put on her robes, grabbed a notebook, quill and her text books. “Best be off to breakfast before Ginny sends a search party after me.” Hermione said to Crookshanks who meowed while eating from his dish.

Hermione made her way to the Great Hall and took a seat next to Ginny. The red headed girl threw her arms around Hermione’s neck pulling her into a soul crushing hug. 

“Hermione! I’ve missed you terribly.” Ginny said into Hermione’s hair. 

“I can tell Gin,” Hermione replied pulling Ginny into a less air restricting position. “I’ve missed you, too.” 

Ginny sat back and look at her friend. “Hey why aren’t you sitting up there?” Ginny motioned to the professor’s table. Hermione waved to Neville and smiled at Minerva. She immediately noticed the absence of Professor Black. 

“Oh well. I’m a student today. I was told that I can sit here on days I’m not actively teaching.” 

“Makes sense. I’m so glad you came back. I can’t imagine making it through this year without you,” Ginny paused with a sly smile “or your study notes.” 

“That’s what I told Neville. I’m looking forward to having him as our teacher. That will be an experience.” 

“What all are you taking for your NEWTS?” Ginny asked. 

“I’m only going for five since I”ll be teaching. I’ll automatically get a NEWT for Muggle Studies. I’m taking Potions, Herbology, Ancient Ruins, Arithmancy and”. Hermione sighed, “Defense Against the Dark Arts.” 

“Three classes together. Plus you’ll be teaching me in Muggle Studies. Dad insisted I get my NEWT in it.” Ginny barked out a laugh. 

“Oh great. That’ll calm my nerves about teaching” Hermione rolled her eyes. “If I help you out then you can be my human shield in DADA. I don’t want to end up with mudblood carved into my other arm.” Hermione tried to joke. 

“Oh yeah.” Ginny looked uncomfortable. “I’ve heard Black has changed. I don’t know first hand. I’ve heard it from Luna and Neville.” 

“Wait a minute Neville? She tortured his parents and he is okay with her?” Hermione asked bewildered. 

“Yeah. Something about his parents, Black and memory magic. I honestly don’t know any of the details.” 

“Why does everyone around here seem to have forgotten who she is and what she’s done?” Hermione huffed crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Well, I’m not saying she’s changed. I guess I need to see it first hand. I believe it is possible though. I mean look at Snape. Turns out he wasn’t all bad.” 

“Merlin. You sound like Dumbledore.” Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny’s confused expression. “We best be off. Double Potions with Slughorn.” 

“Let the fun begin.” Ginny and Hermione laugh as they left the Great Hall arm in arm. 

—————————————————

The day flew by and Hermione found herself sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Ginny working on their Potions assignment. The common room hadn’t changed at all. Hermione found it just as comforting and relaxing as she did in her previous time as a student. She would definitely be back. At this point, it seemed more home to her than her living quarters. Hermione and Ginny gathered up their stuff to leave the room to head to their last class of the day. The class that left Hermione with a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. The day wasn’t a total wash though as she and Ginny worked as partners in Potions and brewed a perfect batch of the Draught of the Living Death. It came with the same incentive Harry received in his sixth year. 

“I’m glad to see that I haven’t lost too many of my witch skills in the past two years living in the muggle world.” Hermione joked. 

“Please. You can boil potions like a pro. I’m just happy Slughorn is repeating some of the course work seeing as how I didn’t get a proper sixth year.” 

“Couldn’t have done it without you GIn,” Hermione said while Ginny put her arm around the older girl. 

“And a bottle of liquid luck the each of us. Seems like it’s already turning out to be a great day.” Ginny said smiling. 

“Maybe I should just drink mine now.” Hermione said only half in jest. 

“Oh come on. It’s not going to be that bad. It’s not like she will straddle you to the ground in front of the class.” Ginny looked over and saw a blush rising on Hermione’s cheeks. “I meant to torture you of course.” 

“That’s not much better, Ginny.” 

When they made it outside the classroom door, they saw Luna approaching from the other direction. 

“Hello Ladies. Hermione you seem distracted. Would you like me to cleanse your aura before we go in?” 

Ginny excused herself to go in and get a table for her and Hermione. 

“Umm, no thank you, Luna. I’m just a little nervous to go in there.” Hermione felt most comfortable sharing her distress with Luna. 

“That’s perfectly understandable given your last encounter with Professor Black. Though it was Lestrange back then.” 

“You were there. You experience the Malfoy Manor but your face seems indifferent towards our current situation.” 

“Well I supposed my experience in the Malfoy Manor was quite different than yours. I was never tortured. Professor Black and Madam Malfoy always made sure that I had food and water. Nobody really talked to me or bothered me. It was just really cold in the basement. I have spent some time with her you know. We worked together here at the castle. Much like you, Professor Black seems to be facing her own internal conflicts about the past.” Luna said offering a smile while unknowingly shooing things from Hermione’s aura. 

Hermione reached out to stop Luna’s hand when they heard a voice clearing at the door.   
“Ladies, Class is in here and I don’t like to be kept waiting.” Professor Black called and made her way back to the front of the class. 

“You can do this, Hermione.” She thought to herself as she made her way over to her seat. 

“All right class let’s get started. We have a lot to cover this year. It seems you lot haven’t had a proper Defense Against the Dark Arts class in some time. We will start with basic defensive maneuvers and yes I know that’s remedial but by the looks of you, it wouldn’t hurt to review the basics. We will progressively get more advanced from there and work our way into dueling each other. To finish the year off we will be learning to cast the Patronus Charm.” Luna’s hand went up but before she could speak, Bellatrix continued. “I am already well aware that some of you have worked on the Patronus Charm before but I expect excellence from ALL of my 7th years and will not tolerate any indiscretions in my classroom.” 

Luna’s hand was still raised. 

Bellatrix sighed, “well go on then Ms. Lovegood.” 

“It’s just… I thought… Death Eaters couldn’t produce the patrons charm.” After she finished everybody turned to stare at her with wide eyes. 

Hermione, however, turned to look at Bellatrix. She looked so different. Almost normal. A far cry from the woman who tortured her two and a half years ago. Her teeth were white and perfectly straight. Her hair was tamed into flowing black curls over her right shoulder. She was wearing a long black skirt, black leather boots, a flow white button up blouse that was cinched at the waist by a deep green corset. Hermione noticed she was still wearing her jackdaw skull necklace. There was something beautiful and captivating about the way Bellatrix looked and carried herself around the classroom. 

“Wait a minute. Since when did I start projecting the word beautiful onto Lestrange. Push that nonsense right out of your head Hermione. She tortured you.” Hermione was pulled from her thoughts when Bellatrix finally addressed Luna’s question.

“Ms. Lovegood,” Professor Black began, her face seemingly unwashed by the question. “It’s former Death Eater.” She then proceeded to roll up her sleeve and the area of her arm where her Dark Mark had been was bare except for the faintest out line that remained.   
“It is true that Death Eaters can not produce a Patronus Charm however as I’m no longer one, there should be no problems teaching that particular charm to you lot.” 

“Have you tried producing one?” Another student asked. Hermione’s head whipped around recognizing the voice. The question had been asked by Draco Malfoy. Hermione hadn’t yet noticed him in the classroom. 

“No Draco, I have not. Prior to my days as a Death Eater, I was able to produce a corporeal Patronus and feel that I may be able to do so against at some point in the future.” Before anyone could ask another question, Professor Black’s tone turned slightly more harsh and she continued, “that however is not today’s lesson. You will find the lesson on the board. Work in pairs. I expect 10 inches of parchment on what you and your partner accomplished today by next class. And most importantly, leave me alone.” Bellatrix finished her sentence by dramatically plopping down onto the chair behind her desk. 

Class went by rather smoothly. 20 minutes before class ended, Professor Black made rounds to check and see how the students were getting along with the lesson. When she got to Ginny and Hermione’s table, she didn’t speak just nodded in approval. 

Hermione looked down and saw a folded piece of parchment. After she was sure Professor Black was back at her desk, she looked up and saw her Professor looking at her. Hermione took the note, unfolded it and glanced down at it. In perfect penmanship, the note simply said:

Please stay after class. I wish to discuss a few things with you in private.  
B


	5. Neville's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This three part chapter begins in Bella's POV for their first actual conversation.
> 
> The second part is told in Hermione's POV when learning of Neville's tale.
> 
> The third part again is told in Bella's POV. 
> 
> It's easy enough to follow along with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everybody enjoys this chapter! Are we finally starting to see Hermione soften to Bella at the end? Only time will tell.

Bella sat back down at her desk and watched as the brunette slowly read the note. She waited for some sort of confirmation that Hermione would indeed stay after to speak with her. She wasn’t even sure what she was going to do or say. Bella had promised McGonagall that she would make an effort to help Hermione bring her parents’ memories back. Honestly, Bella wasn’t sure how she would go about fixing the burns on the bridge that she had made with this girl. She branded her for fuck’s sake. 

Yes, the pure blood stature still floated around in her head. Her soul healer helped her with coming to terms with blood purity and how archaic the idea had been. If it had not been for the muggle-borns, the pure blood would no longer be in existence. During her two years working at the castle, she had met plenty of half-bloods and muggle-borns who were intelligent and worthy of her respect. These were all new feelings for the dark witch and she had many internal struggles. 

Bellatrix stared at Hermione and really got a chance to look at her. She was young and very pretty but looking past that, Bella saw grief and exhaustion. Hermione was smiling at Ginny as they were quietly whispering about their work and it seemed to Bella that the younger girl was hiding hurt and conflict. 

Bellatrix cast her eyes towards the arm that she branded. She couldn’t see the scar because of the clothing covering it but she had no doubt that the wound was still there. She couldn’t just simply apologize to the girl. For one, Bellatrix Black didn’t apologize and also, she wasn’t even sure Hermione would accept a feeble apology after all this time. No, she knew that she had to prove herself with actions instead of words. All she needed was to get Hermione to trust her and maybe Bellatrix would be able to extend her friend pool by one. 

“Class dismissed. Don’t forget the 10 inches of parchment by next class.” Bellatrix called out to the class as they all started to exit the room. She noticed Hermione remained at her table, packing up her supplies slowly not making eye contact with her. 

Bellatrix made her way over to Hermione. “Thank you for staying behind.” Bellatrix almost whispered as the last student left the dungeon classroom. 

“Well, you said you needed to talk to me.” Hermione said looking up but not quite reaching her eyes. 

Bella knew that this was going to be harder than she originally thought. **“She’s terrified of me.”** Bellatrix thought in disgust of herself. 

“Hermione…” Bellatrix started but was quickly interrupted by the younger witch.

“No.” Hermione said louder than expected. “You don’t get to call me that like we are friends.” 

“Okay. Ms. Granger?” Bellatrix attempted to continue her thought and sighed. 

Hermione nodded in approval. 

“Ms. Granger. Minerva has told me that you had performed a memory eraser on your parents prior to the war to keep them safe. I’d like to offer my services in order to help bring their memories back.” Bellatrix finished staring at the girl. 

Hermione just looked at her with a face of revulsion and a bit of confusion. “You are aware that my parents are muggles right? That isn’t your usual area of expertise.” 

“Ms. Granger…”

“No! You may have people around here fooled, Professor,” Hermione spat out her title and continued, “but I haven’t forgotten who you are and what you’ve done.” She rolled up her sleeve showing the Mudblood scar to the older witch. “People just don’t dramatically change Professor. I don’t know how you’ve managed to convince everyone around here that you are no longer a monster but I will not fall into your guise so easily. I am not one to be manipulated for your own personal gain.” Hermione said as she picked up her supplies and started making her way to the classroom door. 

Bellatrix muttered a spell and the classroom door closed before Hermione could reach it. 

“Ms. Granger please. There is no ulterior motive here. I truly just want to help you and your family. I understand why you might not believe me,” she said as she reach out to touch the scarred arm but Hermione pulled her arm away too quickly, “but I have changed or at least I’m actively working towards change.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. “It’s impossible that the woman who gave me this” she held out her arm “is standing here trying to reason with me, a mudblood.” 

Bellatrix cringed at the slur thrown back at her. “I know Minerva has showed you some of her memories. I’m not sure all of what you have seen but there’s more to the tale than what you know so far. All I’m asking is for a chance to share more with you and help you get your parents back so that sad look in your eyes might disappear.” 

“That almost sounded human,” was Hermione’s only reply. 

“Ms. Granger this obviously isn’t going anywhere right now. I don’t know how to gain your trust other than either by force which I don’t do anymore or by showing you. How about you go and talk to your friend Mr. Longbottom. Just listen to what he has to say about me and his parents. After that, if you wish to speak with me further, I’ll be in the library tonight after curfew. Come find me and I will start to tell my tale and if you don’t show up. I’ll know that this is a lost cause.” 

With that, Bellatrix opened the door to the classroom and left before Hermione had a chance to say anything else. 

——————————-

Hermione left the classroom and made her way back to her living quarters. Her quarters were in the dungeons so it wasn’t a particularly long walk. She didn’t know what to feel or what to think. She plopped down on her bed and just stared at the ceiling. Crookshanks settled down on the bed next to her in a sign of companionship. 

“Oh Crookshanks. What am I supposed to do? I can barely stand to be in the same room as that woman. How am I supposed to trust her? Nobody changes that drastically over two years time. Why does she want to help me? How do people around here just act like nothing ever happened? Like she didn’t torture innocent people? Her job was literally to torture people.” Hermione let out a sighed and breathed a little before she continued to vent to her cat.  
“And now, she of all people wants to help me bring back my muggle parents’ memories. It’s not even possible. I’ve been working on it for two years and I have no leads. What could she possibly know that I don’t?” 

Crookshanks meowed and rubbed his head into her side. 

“Oh I suppose you are right. Maybe I need to go find Neville. Thanks for listening Crookshanks.” 

——————————————-

Hermione changed into a pair of light wash skinny jeans, a simple black t-shirt and an oversized white cardigan. She put her hair up into a messy bun and knocked on the door of Neville’s living quarters. 

“Hey Hermione. Are you okay? Come in, please.” Neville said stepping aside to let Hermione through. “Please sit, would you like some tea?” 

“Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you.” Hermione said taking a seat on his couch. 

“By the look on your face, I am to assume that you’ve had an encounter with Professor Black.” 

Hermione just nodded. 

“Yes. I had that same look on my face for a month after she first approached me. Luna thought I had gone mental.” 

“How do you not hate her? She tortured your parents.” Hermione simply asked taking a sip from her tea that Neville sat on the table in front of her as she tucked her legs under herself on the couch. 

“To this day Hermione, I don’t know if I will ever have an answer to that question. Bellatrix came to me and said she needed to speak with me. Honestly I wasn’t going to hear her out. I mean what could she say to me that I’d even want to hear? What kind of excuse could she come up with for what she did to my parents?” 

Hermione nodded to let Neville know that she was listening to his story. 

“She gave me a memory of hers to view. McGonagall let me use her pensieve. It was the memory of what happened that night to my parents. Bellatrix didn’t enter the room until my parents were already begging for Rudolphus and his brother to stop. They looked like they had been Cruicoed for hours. They were still coherent. Bellatrix yelled at them to stop because she knew they didn’t have information on the Potters or the Dark Lord. I watched as Bellatrix shot hexes at her husband and brother-in-law yelling at them for being idiots. I watched as Bellatrix walked over and picked me up as an infant and apologized to me as she placed a memory charm on my parents to send them into a state of insanity. I watched as she cried to me and promised one day she would make it right. I watched as I was taken from her and as the aurors took her out of the room.” Neville had shed a tear by this point and Hermione reach out to touch his shoulder. 

“I couldn’t see her right away. It was a lot to process and I wasn’t even sure of what I was seeing. But I knew deep down that she would be able to at least bring me some closure with my parents. I didn’t know going to see her that she would take me to St. Mungo’s and clear the fog my parents had been living in for the past 20 years. I don’t know that she would be able to bring my parents back to me.” Neville looked at Hermione and continue, “I didn’t know that my parents would be understanding toward her and accept her apology. I sat there as Bellatrix broke down and cried in front of my parents apologizing for robbing them of seeing their son grow up. I sat there as my mother told Bellatrix that it was okay because she gave them the gift of a second chance.” 

“Neville. I had no idea.” 

“This was almost a year and a half ago. Now my parents are back in the aurors office with Harry and Ron and they love Luna. We were going over to weekly dinners prior to coming back to school. My parents even spent some time here helping with the rebuild of the castle. I can’t say I will never be able to fully forgive her Hermione but if it wasn’t for her… my life wouldn’t be complete.” Neville finally looked at Hermione and smiled. 

Hermione leaned over and gave Neville a comforting hug. “So you think I hear should hear her out?” 

“No, I can’t tell you what to do Hermione. I just think you owe it to your parents to see if what she is telling you is true. Wouldn’t it be nice to have your parents home by Christmas?” 

Hermione looked at him and smile. “yes, It would Neville.” Hermione placed her head on Neville’s shoulder and they just stared into the fire as they finished their cups of tea. Hermione found herself more confused now than she had been prior to her going to Neville’s room. She knew that she would always wonder just what Bellatrix could do for her parents if she never pursued the older witch. 

With that Hermione made up her mind and spoke aloud to Neville, “tonight I’m going to meet Professor Black and listen to what she has to say. I don’t owe her anything but I do owe this to my parents.” 

——————————————-

Bella sat in the restricted section of the library. It had since closed but Madam Pince often let her have the run of the library after hours and trusted her to lock up when she finished exploring the restricted section. She honestly didn’t expect the younger witch to show up. It was well past curfew and she was getting ready to return the books she had been reading when she heard footsteps approaching her. She looked up and saw Hermione approaching with caution. Hermione had an unreadable expression on her face. Bella thought of using legilimency to see what Hermione was thinking but thought best not to seeing as how she was trying to gain this woman’s trust. 

“Hi.” Bellatrix said awkwardly as the younger witch took a seat across from her.  
“Professor,” Hermione said looking into the dark witch’s eyes for the first time. Hermione noted that her eyes were so dark they almost appeared to be black in color. Bellatrix simply stared back never breaking her concentration. “I wasn’t sure if I was even coming here tonight.” 

“I can only assume you spoke to Mr. Longbottom.” Bellatrix stated unwavering from her stare.

“Honestly I expected you to use legilimency on me when I came in so I had my pathetic barriers up.” 

Bellatrix sighed. “The thought crossed my mind but I don’t wish to intrude into your personal space more than I already have.” She said while pointing at her arm. There was an awkward silence that fell between the women and Bella didn’t really know what to do. She never really put herself into this type of situation before except for with her soul healer. 

“I thought there’d be more yelling.” Bellatrix said with a slight chuckle as she ran her hand nervously through her black curls. “So… would you like to start or shall I?” 

“Neville told me about the memory you gave him. I am still having a hard time wrapping my head around the concept that you might be a human being with actual feelings of remorse or sympathy.”

“Yeah… it came as a shock to me as well.” She noticed Hermione narrowing her eyes. “Okay not the time for joking. Noted. Please continue.” 

“I’m not here for you or to make you feel better for the shit you did to me. I’m here because I owe my parents that much. I don’t know what you can do for them but they deserve for me to try.” 

When Bellatrix was sure Hermione had finished her thought, she looked away from the girl and took a few moments to think. Memories were flooding back to Bellatrix and to be honest, she wasn’t comfortable in her current predicament.  
“Ms. Granger, I wasn’t there at the final moments of the battle. After Mr. Potter appeared to be alive, my sister grabbed me and took me away with her family. We knew that it was over. That Voldemort,” Bellatrix uncomfortably said his name, “had lost. Cissy, Draco’s mom, had lied to him. Telling him that Potter was dead. She knew she had to get her family far away before the others realized she betrayed the cause. She grabbed me because she didn’t think I was a lost hope just yet. It may be hard to believe but she saved my life that day. I went on to help the ministry as I’m sure you are aware. There have been many moments of weakness and an unwillingness to change. After so many years, it’s hard to push it all away but I’m trying to for my family.” 

“You mean Draco?”

“Well yes, but also for Andi and her grandson.” Bella confessed. “I have yet to make amends with Andi but I am hopeful one day soon she will hear me out.” 

Bellatrix stopped talking to look at Hermione. She noticed the girl worrying her bottom lip. Bella schooled her facial features to remain neutral. 

“Look Ms. Granger.” Bellatrix pressed. “I have all these memories saved in vials in my living room. They are shelved according to date. I will give you access to view whatever you want. To be honest though, some may be harder for you to view than others. They aren’t all pleasant and happy. Abusive childhood, ex death eater, arranged marriage, Azkaban, the first and second war and what came after. It’s all there. I won’t stop you. I have them outside of my mind so that I don’t slip back into insanity. It’s not pretty in here,” Bella pointed to her head,”when all of that stuff is floating around up there. It’s better for everybody if the memories live on a shelf in my room.” 

“Hermione. You can call me Hermione. Whether we like it or not, we might be spending together soon.” 

Bellatrix smiled at the small victory she felt she just won. “Would you like to view them now or….” She trailed off giving Hermione a chance to speak.

“No. I don’t think that’ll be necessary right now. I actually believe you. I believe you are telling me the truth and I feel that if I want to see them in the future you would let me. I don’t know if I will ever want to see your memories.” 

Bellatrix’s smile left as quickly as it came. 

“But right now, I’d like to talk about the magic you used to bring back Neville’s parents’ memories and how that might help my family. I want to take you up on your offer to help. Like I said, I owe this to my parents.” Hermione softened her face when looking back to Bellatrix. 

“Very well. That’s a start that I’m willing to work with. Memory magic is quite simple if you are the one who cast it. I knew Neville’s parents. I had gone to school with them. We weren’t friends and I was older than them but I knew then through studying them for the cause.” Hermione was going to interject but Bellatrix waved her hand in dismissal to let her continue. “To return the memories and reverse the curse, you have to know exactly what you took from them. It was easy to reverse the curse because I knew what memories I took. Before going to Azkaban, I was able to give Cissy a vial with the memory in it so I would be able to undo the curse had I ever been given the chance. They didn’t deserve to die by my idiot ex-husband. I figured a life at St. Mungo’s with a possibility of return was better than no life at all. Of course, when I saw Neville at the Department of Mysterious, I knew exactly who he was. I saw the look of pain and disdain in his eyes when he looked at me. He hadn’t known the truth. Nobody had. I took that with me to foolishly serve time in Azkaban for a crime I didn’t commit.” 

“Neville said they are happy now and that they forgave you.” Hermione said softly.

“Yes. They did. That doesn’t take away from the fact that they were tortured at all. I was foolish. More than foolish. I was blinded by devotion to a cause that in the end didn’t matter one fucking bit.” Bellatrix bit the words as it came out of her mouth. She looked at the younger witch and saw that her eyes had softened. She wasn’t sure what she was seeing in Hermione’s eyes but it also looked like sorrow or compassion. Surely Bellatrix’s mind was playing tricks on her. This amount of emotional outpouring is something she reserves for her soul healer when she knows she won’t have to interact with other’s for a day or two after. 

“Professor Black…”

“When we aren’t in class, please call me Bellatrix or Bella. It’ll make me more comfortable though I know my comfort isn’t your main concern.” 

“Bellatrix, how do you suppose we would go about returning the memories to my parents?” 

“Hmm. Well I admit, that’ll be a little harder than returning the Longbottoms’ memories. I don’t know your parents and I’m not sure exactly what memories you took from them. Only you know that. I suppose this could work one of two ways. The first way would be by you telling me everything about your family and what you took. Then I would have to find them and study them for awhile so I could attempt to see into their minds to find any residual memories.” 

Hermione had a look of concern on her face. “And the other way?” 

“I could you teach you how to return the memories to them yourself. It would take longer that way because it’s a fair bit of advanced magic you would have to learn. I could help you restore the memories you took from them. I don’t expect an answer from you tonight. It’s a hard choice to make. I won’t hurt your parents Hermione, if you wish for me to do this myself.” 

“I believe you. I’m not sure if it’s something I’d be strong enough to do myself. Aside from casting a few Obliviates, I’ve never ventured into the realm of memory magic.” 

“I’ve heard you are the smart witch of your time. Are you not?” Bellatrix raised an eyebrow as if to challenge the younger witch.

“And I’ve heard the same of you.” Hermione said not backing down. 

“This was a lot to take in all at once. If you want to leave to think things over that fine, Hermione. We can meet up again once you’ve made up your mind.” Bellatrix said starting to get up from her seat. 

“No,” Hermione spoke softly. “I want your help. I’m not sure who I want to perform the magic but I know I want your help with this.” 

Bellatrix sat back down and slowly nodded her head as a sign of acceptance. 

“Where do we even start?” Hermione asked. 

“Well I supposed we start at the beginning.” Bellatrix said matter of factly. “Now tell me everything I need to know about your upbringing. Let’s start at the beginning shall we.” 

Bellatrix sat back and relaxed in her chair for the first time that evening as Hermione began her tale.


	6. Bella's Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella invites Hermione over to her room and their friendship grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a quick turn around for this chapter. The relationship is starting to develop and it's getting fun to write their interactions. Next Chapter to be the trip to Hogsmeade.

It had been three weeks since that night in the library with Bellatrix. Hermione was surprised how willing the other witch was to learn about her family. They spent a few hours that night in the library with Hermione just telling tale after tale about her parents and her home life. They had only made it as far as accidental magic and her Hogwarts letter when they went their separate ways. Hermione had left that night feeling confident that Bellatrix had no ulterior motive to helping her. 

There had really been no other opportunity to meet with her professor since that night. Hermione was caught up in her own studies as well as teaching. She was in love with her students. They were all so welcoming and receptive of her lessons. She was teaching first, third and seventh years on Tuesday and the other years on Thursday. Hermione tried to make her classes informative as well as fun. She had been teaching them about muggle history but also introduced all levels to fun things such as transportation and muggle entertainment. Watching her students try to figure out how to work a television was quite entertaining. 

“Okay class. That’s time for today. I would like you to pick out a Muggle novel from the library up here and start reading it. I expect a book report when you come back in two weeks time.” Hermione called out to the class with a smile. She sat down behind her desk as her eager third years rushed to pick the best book possible. 

“Will you be going to Hogsmeade this weekend, Professor Granger?” a third year named Billy asked. 

“Well I’m not one of the scheduled chaperones this time around but yes, I do plan to do a little shopping of my own.” 

“Awesome. Maybe we will see you there.” He said waving as he dragged his friend from the class. 

“It seems you have yourself quite a little fan club, Professor Granger.” A voice said from beside the classroom door. 

“Bellatrix. I didn’t see you come in. Yes, some of these students are a little overzealous.” Hermione said blushing slightly.

“That’s an understatement. When those third years come to my class, all they can talk about is lets’ see… how do they put it… oh yes how ‘cool and pretty and smart’ their muggle’s studies teacher is.” Bellatrix said back with a big grin on her face. 

Hermione was blushing ferociously now and couldn’t stop it. “They are probably just excited to have someone who isn’t ancient teaching them new ideas to integrate into their world.” Hermione said trying to curb her blushing. 

“Sure that’s it. It has nothing to do with and I quote a fifth year girl on this one… ‘how she fills out her dresses’. It must be the lessons.” Bella winked at Hermione. Hermione was flustered and just looked down shuffling her papers back and forth.

“Was there something you wanted Bellatrix?” Hermione asked with an annoyed tone to her voice. 

Bellatrix walked over and took a seat at the desk directly facing Hermione. “Well yes. I was wondering why you haven’t come back to finish your parent’s story and to get on with the project. I thought we left everything in a good place.” Bella said sounding a little unsure of herself. 

Hermione smiled softly. “We did. I just got so busy with my own course work and it’s time consuming planning all of these classes on top of my own courses. I wanted to work extra to get ahead. I have prepared all of my classes now until the Christmas break and I’m caught up on my own course work.” 

“Smart thinking… I also have all of my lessons planned until Christmas.” 

“So I was thinking, it’s the first Hogsmeade weekend. Maybe we can get together sometime this weekend to continue our work?” Hermione asked looking hopeful at the older witch.

“Hmm… Maybe you need a chaperone while you are in Hogesmeade so that randy group of 5th years don’t hunt you down.” 

“I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you.” Hermione said rolling her eyes. 

“Okay. How about you come to my quarters on Friday night and we can discuss more about your family and what happens next. Maybe you can try some simple mind magic on me.” 

Hermione didn’t respond. She was just looking at Bellatrix like she was trying to come up with an excuse not to go to her living quarters. 

Bella sighed. “I’m sure you know where I live. It’s only two dungeons away from your quarters. How you ended up in the dungeons is beside me.” 

“Neville got the Gryffindor room.” Hermione said rolling her eyes. “Plus the dungeons aren’t that bad. It’s usually pretty quiet down there.” 

“Yes. I like the quiet.” 

Hermione smiled at Bellatrix and gave her answer. “Okay. I’ll come over to your place after dinner on Friday evening.” 

“Great. And while you are over maybe you can fill me in on what a television is or what that damn internet thing is. It’s all my students bloody go on about. If I have to listen to the insufferable little brats talk about it then I at least want to know what they are talking about.” 

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. “I guess I could give you a little lesson in Muggle culture.” 

Bellatrix laughed. Hermione noted it was a genuine laugh because she saw how the laugh made its way to Bellatrix’s eyes. “Muggle culture. That’s a good one.” She said as she got up and started making her way out of the room as Hermione’s 7th years started coming into the classroom. “Friday at 7. See you then.” She called back to Hermione and turned to almost run into Ginny as she was leaving. “Out of the way Red. I have places to be.” 

“Bye.” Hermione replied lamely and gave an awkward wave to Bellatrix. Bella in return just smile and chuckled as she left the room. 

Ginny rushed over to Hermione’s desk. “Okay I need to know what the hell that was all about.” 

“I’ve decided to give her a chance to help me get my parents’ memories back. It’s not a big deal.” 

“Not a big deal? Weren’t you the one going on about how she has everyone around here fooled?” 

“I haven’t changed my mind about her or forgiven her. This is purely for my parents. No ulterior motives on either side here, Ginny.” 

“I need all the details about what happens Friday night when we go to Hogsmeade on Saturday. You are still coming with us right? Or do you have to chaperone?” 

“Yes, I’ll be there. No worries. Though I was just informed that we may need to be on the look out for some 5th years who might have a thing for me.” 

“Just finding about that now are you? Ms. Hot Professor.” Ginny said with a smirk. 

“Oh quiet and take your seat Ms. Weasley. Class is starting.” Hermione said with a laugh as she got up to begin her last class of the day. 

————————————

Friday rolled around quicker than usual that week. Hermione would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous about going to spend time with Bellatrix. Some how to Hermione going to her living quarters seemed more intimate than the library. Hermione was dedicated to this cause for her parents though so no amount of awkwardness was going to keep her away. This was strictly professional and she still wasn’t even sure she like Bellatrix on a professional level yet let alone a friendly level. 

What does one even wear to their Professor/Colleagues room on a Friday night after dinner to try to restore memories? Hermione laughed. It seemed as if this was a unique experience that she wasn’t going to be able to wrap her head around anytime soon. She settled on a simple pair of black leggings, an oversized white t-shirt and a pair of black vans. She put a large black zip hoodie over top her t-shirt to complete her comfy look not knowing how hot Bellatrix kept her fire. She threw her hair up in a messy bun leaving a few pieces out framing her face and decided she looked good enough to sit and chat with her Professor. Hermione wasn’t exactly sure why she bathed before leaving or took the time to do her makeup and put on some perfume. She just chalked it up to that’s how she would naturally behave when going to see anyone. She grabbed her bag with her laptop in it because Bellatrix made a point to ask her to explain the internet. It would be easier with a visual concept.

Hermione made her way out of her quarters and let Crookshanks out so he could freely walk around the castle that night. Bellatrix only lived a few doors down from Hermione so it took her all of 30 seconds to walk there. She knocked softly on the door and heard Bellatrix say “Come in” from the other side. Hermione pushed the door open and made her way into the living area. Bellatrix was nowhere to be seen so Hermione assumed she was in her bedroom. 

“I’ll be right out. Make yourself at home.” Said a voice coming from the bedroom. Hermione looked around and noticed the room was darker than her own. This room also had a couch, table, desk and kitchen area. She noticed the vials of memories right away. Hermione walked over to them as if they were calling her. She stood looking at the little jars of memories all dated and glowing. Hermione was looking for the particular date from the day at Malfoy Manor but wasn’t seeing it. 

“It’s not there,” called a voice from right behind her. Hermione turned around to see the older witch standing closely behind her looking over her shoulder. “That memory isn’t one I wanted to keep. The ministry has it.” Bellatrix was so close Hermione could feel the other woman’s breath as she talked.

“Oh” was all Hermione said as she breathed in the smell from the other woman. Bellatrix smelled of mint, new parchment, pine and fresh tobacco. It was a scent that Hermione would remember for quite some time. It invaded her senses as she took a step back from Bellatrix and made her way over to the couch. 

“Your room is lovely. Very Slytherin.” 

Bellatrix chuckled. “As to be expected. House pride has always been important to me.” She sat down on the other end of the couch giving Hermione ample space to feel comfortable and at ease. “I made tea,” Bellatrix said pointing to it on the table. “Feel free to help yourself.” 

“Okay. Thank you. That would be lovely.” Hermione said helping herself to a cup of tea. She noticed Bellatrix pull out a bottle of fire whiskey and she added a few splashes into her tea cup. “What’s the liquid courage for Professor?” Hermione asked with a smirk.

“You make me nervous, Granger. And it’s Friday night. Would you like some?” She asked extending the bottle. 

“A splash wouldn’t hurt,” Hermione responded holding out her cup. 

“So you were telling me about how you received your Hogwarts letter and what happened after that…” Bellatrix said to start off the conversation.

“Oh yes. Well my parents were surprised but nowhere near as surprised as when Professor McGonagall came waltzing out of our fireplace moments after receiving the letter. She sat us down and explained how I had been a witch and how I was to come to this school to hone my craft. Honestly it explained a lot considering all the accidental magic I would conjure when I would get upset or frustrated at the muggle school I went to. None of those kids ever seemed up to my standards.” Hermione finished with a laugh.

“Sounds like a stubborn Gryffindor if you ask me.” Bellatrix said rolling her eyes. 

“McGonagall took me and my parents to Diagon Alley for the first time and introduced us to all sorts of strange and magical items we had never seen before. To say I was excited about this new adventure was an under statement…”Hermione continued regaling her stories to Bellatrix who looked at her and studied every word she said. 

It seemed like a few hours had passed at that point. The bottle of fire whiskey was decreasing slowly over time. Both of the women guilty of imbibing in the sickly sweet beverage. Long gone was the tea and now they were just drinking the beverage out of whiskey tumblers that at some point Bellatrix had magicked over to the table. 

It was getting hot in the room and Hermione wasn’t sure if it was the fire or the drinks but she had to remove her hoodie. She saw Bellatrix staring at her. She watched closely as Bellatrix ran her eyes up and down her body. Hermione was sure her face was blushing but she could just pass it off as warmth from the drinks. 

“So are you telling me that you and your friends stole a dragon and flew it out of Gringotts all while wearing my corset?” Bellatrix asked.

“Yep.” Hermione simply replied. 

“Fascinating.” Bella said putting her glass on the table. She crooked her finger motioning for Hermione to lean in. Bella whispered “please, tell me what a television is.” 

Hermione laughed louder than she had in awhile. Hermione grabbed her bag and pulled out her laptop computer. “This is a computer.” 

“And it’s used to compute things?” Bellatrix asked while staring at the machine in question.

“Well yes, but you can also watch videos on it and search things on the internet.”

“That was a whole bunch of words that I am unfamiliar with. What are you going to do with it now?”

“Well I don’t have a television to show you but it’s basically like a series of moving pictures. We can watching muggle movies on this laptop computer. You are familiar with muggle cinema, correct?”

“Of course. I’m not a complete git. Andi used to make us go to the cinema. Moving pictures and what not. So start that thing up. Entertain me Hermione.” Bellatrix said settling back in her seat a little closer to Hermione than she had been all night. 

Hermione breathed a shaky breath at the closeness and warmth the older witch was providing her in that moment. “Here I have these Friends DVDs. Let’s watch this. We can start at the beginning. It’s funny I swear. And if you don’t like it we can try something else.” Hermione said putting the dvd in and pressing play. She relaxed back onto the couch and was conscious of the fact that her shoulder was now brushed up against Bellatrix’s shoulder. 

The two settled in and began watching the show completely content in the company of the other woman.


	7. Hogsmeade

Hermione was just beginning to come out of her slumber. She immediately noted the headache that was pounding behind her eyes. She satisfactorily stretched out her aching limbs when she noted the feeling of silk touch her skin. Her eyes shot open and she faced a brief moment of panic. She wasn’t waking up in her own bed. She shot up in the bed to a seated position faster than she could ever recall moving. Her pounding head reeling at the sudden motion sent a wave of nausea to her stomach. Quelling the nausea, Hermione looked around at her settings. She noted that she was alone in the dark bedroom. The light from the outside coming in from the window had alerted her to the fact that it was indeed morning. The bedroom was decorated in dark greens and blacks. As she was looking around, she noted a chair in the corner. The chair had a few corsets draped over the back. She also saw her pants folded on the chair with her shoes placed underneath. 

“Perfect. I’m not wearing pants and I’m in Bellatrix’s bed. How did I bloody well went up here?” Hermione sighed out and moaned a pained sound as she got out of the comfortable bed. Noticing a piece of parchment on the side table with a potion bottle, curiosity peaked and Hermione picked up the note. “Hermione, please drink this potion. I’ve had my fair share of hangovers throughout the years. This potion will help calm the pain that I’m sure you are feeling. I didn’t realize what a light weight you were.” God, Hermione could practically hear her smirk through the note. Rolling her eyes, Hermione picked up the potion and drank it down. There would be no sense in Bellatrix poisoning her now was Hermione’s thought as she finished the potion in one gulp. She immediately felt the pressure behind her eyes start to fade and the nausea was feeling immensely better. 

Looking back a the bed, Hermione noted that only the side where she had been laying was ruffled. That leads her to believe that she did not share the bed with her host last night. “So how did I go from watching Friends on the couch to my professor’s bed without my pants.” Hermione thought outloud quietly as she put on her pants, shoes and grabbed her wand. She took the opportunity go to into the bathroom to look herself over in the mirror an to use the loo. Nothing visually stood out to Hermione besides her awful bedhead. She quickly washed her face in the sink with the soap sitting in a little snake dish. She used the hand towel hanging by the sink hoping the older witch wouldn’t mind. She then attempted to fix her hair by just throwing it up on the top of her head and using a spell to clean it. 

Hermione slowly opened the door to the bedroom and walked quietly into the kitchen area. She saw that Bellatrix was laying facedown on the couch with one arm falling to the floor. She didn’t look remarkably comfortable but she did seem at peace. Hermione whispered, “Winky?” And the small elf appeared in front of Hermione. 

“What can Winky do for Mistress Hermione?” The small elf said with a smile. Hermione was glad to see Winky finally looking happy here at Hogwarts. 

“Can you please bring some toast, eggs, fruit, and juice from the Great Hall for me and Bellatrix? I would really appreciate it.” 

“That would be my pleasure.” The small elf said with a pop and she was gone and back within seconds. She put the food on the table and said her goodbye to Hermione. Hermione took a minute to search the cabinet and found some tea. She quietly brewed some tea for both of them and placed it on the kitchen table. 

Hermione walked over to the couch and bent down so she was squatting by Bellatrix’s head. She gently reached out and tucked a few strands of hair that were blocking her face. Bellatrix didn’t respond so Hermione reached out and placed her hand on her Professor’s back. “Bella. It’s time to wake up. I have some food here for you.” 

Bellatrix rolled slightly to look at the woman who was looking so softly at her. “Did you call me Bella?” 

“Yes, sorry. I didn’t mean to. It just kind of came out.” Hermione responded with a slight blush. 

“No. Don’t be sorry. You can call me Bella.” She said smiling at the other witch. “Did you say something about breakfast?” 

Hermione chuckled. “Yes, I didn’t know what you wanted so I had Winky bring some food and I made some tea.” 

“Are you staying for breakfast?” Bella asked when she noted the amount of food on the table. 

Hermione simply responded, “yes. I would like to.” 

“Good. I’ll be back in a minute. I’m just going to use the bathroom. Make yourself comfortable.” Bellatrix said while exiting into the bedroom. 

Hermione sat down at the table after pouring two cups of tea. She couldn’t believe that she woke up in this situation. Unsure of what she was still doing there, she watched as Bellatrix confidently made her way over to the table and took the seat opposite her. 

“How is your head treating you this morning?” Bellatrix said with a smirk. 

“Better thanks to your potion. It really did work wonders.” 

“Yes well. I knew you’d be needing some relief this morning.” Bella winked at the younger woman. 

“What happened after we were watching friends? I remember starting the episodes with you then all of a sudden, I woke up in your bed.” Hermione asked confused.

“Oh so you don’t remember reciting an entire episode for me before you graciously passed out in my lap?” Bellatrix said laughing loudly. 

“Bloody hell.” Hermione responded mortified. Her face was a bright shade of red. “Please tell me what happened to my pants. I woke up and they weren’t on me.” 

“Oh,” Bellatrix cleared her throat. “Well, after you passed out, I just found it easier to carry you to my bedroom then back down the hall to yours. I took off those ridiculous muggle pants so your legs could breath while you slept.”

“So you tucked me into your bed after I got drunk, passed out on you and you slept on the couch.” 

“It’s not a big deal.” Bellatrix waved the thought away with her hand. “Going to Hogsmeade today?” She tried to change the subject. 

Hermione smiled at her Professor’s attempt to change the subject. “yes, I’m to meet my friends there in a few hours. I’ll probably go early so I can go to the book shop. I’m in need of a few quills and I love looking at all the new books. I’ve missed magical bookstores the past two years. Working in muggle library has been fun but it’s nothing compared to magical bookstores. And I might want to stop at Honeydukes for some sweets.” 

“A muggle library… I’d like to see one someday. I bet the books don’t even put themselves away.” Bellatrix said rolling her eyes.

“No, that was actually part of what I got paid to do there.” Hermione laughed in response to Bellatrix’s look at disdain at the thought of actual labor. “Are you going to Hogsmeade?” 

“I was thinking about it. I never pass up an opportunity for sweets.” 

“Do you want to walk with me?” Hermione asked while taking a sip from her tea. 

“I suppose I could just incase those horny 5th years are waiting for you.” Bellatrix replied with a devious smirk while Hermione lightly choked on her sip of tea. 

—————————————————————-

Bellatrix paced the floor on her suite after the younger witch excused herself to go back to her room to take a shower. Bellatrix didn’t know how helping a former enemy fix her parents’ memories turned into a semi-date that ended up with the younger witch pants-less in her bed and her on the couch. Bellatrix never spent a night on a couch in her life. 

“Was that even a date? Of course not. I don’t date. I’ve never been on a date. That definitely wasn’t a date. Why did I let her drink so much fire whiskey? I should’ve just listened to her story about her parents then sent her back to her own room. I don’t offer my bed to people especially for me to sleep on the couch.” Bellatrix was mumbling to herself while walking back and forth. “She just looked so cute when we were watching that damn muggle box. I couldn’t just send her away. She’s finally starting to relax around me.” 

Bellatrix sat down on her couch with a plop. “No. I refuse to develop any sort of feelings for this girl other than our professional relationship.” She argued with herself. “But even Cissy says I need more friends.” She argued back. “Yes. Okay maybe she can be a friend but that’s it.” When Bellatrix was satisfied she had won her internal argument, she got up and put her cloak on over her corseted dress and made her way out of her room. 

She went the few feet down the hall and knocked on the brunette’s door. Hermione quickly emerged from her room dressed in muggle jeans, a red polo shirt and a set of robes. 

“Ready to go?” Bellatrix asked. 

“Yes. I am so excited to go to the bookstore.” Hermione said with a big smile on her face. 

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. “Such a book worm.” She said with a chuckle. 

The two women made their way out of the castle and started their journey towards Hogsmeade. Bellatrix breathed deeply as the crisp fall air circled around them. “Ive always been a fan of the cooling temperatures. Winter is my favorite season. The last two years were the first in a long time that I got to see the snowfall. It was quite beautiful.” Bellatrix looked over at the other witch unsure of why she just said that. 

Hermione was just looking back at her with a smile. “There is something magical about the snowfall. I always love the castle at Christmas time. It’s so beautiful how they transfix the decor.” 

Bellatrix chuckled and shook her head. “Christmas would be your favorite holiday. You sound like one of those muggle greeting cards.” 

“Oh and how do you know about greeting cards?” 

“My sister married a muggle remember? We might not be currently speaking but Cissy has showed me some of the cards and letter’s she received from Andi.” Bellatrix said stopping a moment near the black lack peering out over the water. 

“Have you tried writing to her recently?” Hermione inquired trying not to push the woman too hard.

“No, I haven’t tried at all.” Bellatrix confess. “Honestly, I’m terrified she won’t respond.” 

“Is it because of Tonks?” 

“Who?” Bella looked confused at Hermione. 

“Nymphadora. Her daughter. I was told that you had killed her.” 

Bella looked at Hermione in disbelief. “No. That wasn’t me. I might not have been fond of my sister or her choices but I would never kill my own family. That would be my brainless brother-in-law who snuck up behind her. I didn’t even have a chance to warn her or offer a counter curse.” 

Bellatrix felt a small yet comforting hand come to rest on her shoulder and give it a gently squeeze. “Enough about that. Let’s get you to that book store. Those books aren’t going to buy themselves.” 

————————————————————

Bellatrix watched as Hermione flitted around the bookstore in what could only be described as organized chaos. Bellatrix had found a few books she was looking for rather quickly. Somehow, she found herself holding onto the quills, notebook and books that the young witch had picked out for herself.   
After what seemed like hours to Bellatrix, Hermione finally approached her. “I’m done.” The younger witch announced confidently. 

“Are you sure? I didn’t see you look at that display over there by the windows.” Bellatrix said with a smirk pointing to the window. 

“What?” Hermione said turning around then back to Bellatrix. “No. I’ve kept you here long enough. I’ll see it next time.” 

“Go. Five more minutes.” Bellatrix responded with a small chuckled when the other girl squealed and hurried to the display. Hermione did return within the five minutes. Bellatrix grabbed the items out of the brunette’s arms and walked towards the till. 

“What are you doing?” Hermione questioned.

“Paying for these items.” Bellatrix answered unbothered. 

“No, I don’t expect you to buy this stuff for me. I was able to stop at Gringott’s.” Hermione responded.

“Don’t be silly. I’m an heiress remember. I can afford it no problem.” Bellatrix waved off the conversation pulling out her coin purse and paying the woman at the till. The lady behind the counter handed Bellatrix a cloth bag that had both of the women’s purchases in it. 

“Well thank you.” Hermione said.

“No need for thanks. If you feel the need to pay for something, you can buy me a sweet or two in Honeydukes.” Bellatrix said smiling at the younger woman. 

“Perfect.” Hermione said grabbing the older witch’s arm and pulling her in the direction of the sweets shop. 

20 minutes later, the women emerged from the sweetshop laughing and totally engrossed in the other’s company. They didn’t see the three people approaching them from the other side of the street. 

“Hello ladies,” the airy voice of Luna brought them to the present. They found themselves facing Neville, Ginny and Luna. “Are you ready to go to The Three Broomsticks for something to eat?” 

Hermione responded still smiling from her time spent with the other witch, “Of course. We were just shopping and lost track of time.” 

“Great let’s go. I’m starving.” Ginny said heading to the restaurant. 

“You are always starving.” Neville called after the red head in jest. 

Bellatrix grabbed Hermione’s arm and cleared her throat. “I’m going to head back to the castle. I’ll take this stuff back with me so you can have some time with your friends. You can come by and pick up your stuff later if you want.” 

“You’re leaving? Bella you are more than welcome to come and eat with us. We don’t bite. I promise.” Hermione said noting the uncomfortable look on the dark witch’s face. “Seriously, you should come.” 

“Maybe next time,” Bellatrix said with a small smile. “Honestly, I have to meet Minerva in a little while for a supervision anyways. It’s perfectly all right.” 

“If you insist. Thank you for coming with me today and for buying those items for me even though you didn’t have to.” Hermione said while squeezing the other woman’s forearm. 

“Don’t mention it. It was my pleasure.” Bellatrix said turning to walk in the other direction. 

As Hermione started walking toward The Three Broomsticks, she heard Bellatrix call after her… “I had fun today. See you around, Granger.” Hermione just smiled and kept walking shaking her head at the older witch’s comment. 

Bellatrix made her way back to the castle with a smile on her face. 

————————————————-

Hermione entered the Three Broomsticks and found her friends right away. She sat down and saw that they had already ordered her a butterbeer. The waitress came over and took Hermione’s order to put it in with her friends. Hermione took a drink and looked up to see her three friends staring at her. 

“What do I have something on my face?” 

“What happened to Professor Black?” Luna asked. 

“She went back to the castle.” Hermione responded.

“We thought she might come get some drinks.” Said Neville. 

“Well she was going to but she has a supervision with Minerva later. She said she’d come next time.” 

Ginny just sat with a big smirk on her face. “So hanging around with the professor now, are you?”

“You know we were working together last night on my parent’s memories.” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Yes. And somehow that bled over into today. I didn’t know a trip to Hogsmeade was a part of finding your parents’ lost memories.” Ginny chuckled. Hermione’s face was turning a bright shade of red.

“Oh leave her alone Ginny. It’s nice to see that Professor Black is making friends other than her sister and McGonagall.” Neville said nervously. 

“So how did it go last night?” Luna asked trying reel the conversation back to Hermione. 

“It went well. I told her more about my family and we just sat and talked really. Nothing too exciting to report.” 

Ginny smiled again. “How long were you there because when I went to your room this morning to see if you were still coming with us today, you didn’t answer when I knocked.” 

“Oh well… I was in the library and then we left shortly after.” Hermione lied. She was an awful liar and her friends saw right through it. 

“It’s okay to not share.” Luna said. “Your secrets are your own.” 

“Like hell they are. I want all the sorted details.” Ginny said. 

“She’ll tell us when she’s ready.” Neville said in defense of Hermione. 

“Seriously guys, let’s talk about something other than my parents or Professor Black. Tell me about Quidditch try outs, Ginny…”

“Oh Merlin,” Neville said rolling his eyes. 

“Don’t even get me started on these fools…” Ginny started on a rant about the new Quidditch try outs. 

Hermione sat and listened to her friend’s chat about Quidditch, classes and their love lives. She was content with how normal it felt to be sitting with her friends. Her mind however was drifting to her new found friendship with Bellatrix. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t intrigued by her. Hermione sighed and was brought out of her daydream when the waitress brought their food over. 

The four friends ate and talked for the remainder of the afternoon.


	8. The Christmas Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little time jump to get our ladies to where they need to be for Hermione's parents. We see a jealous Bella and a special ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who has been reading and leaving comments. I enjoy reading all the comments and interacting with all of you. I already know how this story is going to play out and I'm expecting it to lead into a sequel. Enjoy the chapter!

It was two weeks until the Christmas break and things around Hogwarts were changing. Bellatrix sat behind her desk awaiting for the 7th years to come in. She sat and thought about the past few months. After the trip to Hogsmeade with Hermione, their relationship had changed to that of a friendly nature. They spent every Friday night together either in the library researching memory magic or in one of their rooms practicing. Bellatrix was most fond of the communication with the younger witch. They spent a lot of time just sitting in the other’s presence talking about their past and current experiences. Bellatrix helped Hermione with preparing for her NEWTS even though she thought it was useless since the brunette knew the material inside out. They also spent a good amount of time with Hermione teaching Bellatrix about life as a muggle. One Friday night, Hermione dropped a television off for Bellatrix with a DVD player. She had said that it was for when she came over to visit but Bellatrix wouldn’t lie. She often was found watching that damn contraption even when Hermione wasn’t around. 

They were getting close to being ready to venture to find Hermione’s parents. Bellatrix was confident that between the two of them, they had enough information to return most if not all the memories that Hermione removed prior to the war. She had plans to suggest doing this over Christmas break. 

Bellatrix was brought out of her thoughts when the students all started to pour into the room. She saw Hermione and Ginny talking as they came to sit in their seats. Hermione smiled at Bella and the older witch felt warmth flowing through her veins. She saw Ginny talking wildly with her hands so she ventured over to see what the conversation was about. 

“So are you going to go?” Ginny asked.

“Well. I don’t know. That’s not really my kind of thing.” Hermione responded shyly noticing the approaching woman. 

“Oh shove off of it Hermione. You went fourth year and had an amazing time minus my idiot brother. You have to go. This is our last year and you can’t miss this experience.”

“What isn’t Ms. Granger going to that you are so convinced she needs to attend?” Bellatrix asked with a curious eyebrow raised. 

“The Christmas Ball of course… Didn’t you read your note from the Headmistress?” Ginny looked at her professor handing over a slip of parchment. 

Bella took the parchment and it read:

Please join us in the Great Hall for a Christmas Ball Celebration.  
24/12/2000. 8:00pm   
It is mandatory for Teachers to Chaperon.  
Student participation is not mandatory but highly suggested.  
Let’s celebrate this joyous time together.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and handed the note back to Ginny. “Well I guess I need to find an outfit and it said that my presence is mandatory.” 

Ginny smiled looking over at Hermione, “see now you have to go or else Professor Black will be lonely without you.” 

Hermione’s eyes widened at her friend’s forwardness. “I’ll think about it.” Hermione looked down at her text. 

Bellatrix chuckled slightly walking back to the front of the class. “All right kids, settle down. As the Christmas break is nearing, I thought it only fair to let you know what you will need to know to pass your NEWT in my class. It’s no surprise that your defensive maneuvers have improved slightly. There will be two parts to the test. First, everyone will be expected to individually duel me. While it is not expected that you will win, I expect everybody to put up a good fight with at least 10-20 offensive and defensive spells. I suggest you find a sparing partner and start practicing. I will not be going easy during the test. Of course, if you are lucky enough to successfully disarm me before the time is up then the test will cease and you will pass that portion with an outstanding.” 

Bellatrix gave the students a few minutes to talk among themselves as she knew that this new information as probably a lot of absorb. She looked over to Hermione and saw that the younger witch was just looking at her smiling. At that moment, Bella wanted to push into her mind to see what she was thinking but had to get back to business. 

“The second part of the test will of course be your ability to produce a full bodied patronus. I expect everybody to be able to do this by the end of the year.” Bellatrix looked out at the students and noticed a few worried looks. “Show of hands, who here has produced at least a silver streak when trying to conjure a patronus.” 

Almost the entire room raised their hands save for Draco and the other few Slytherins in the room. 

Luna’s hand went up. 

“Go on Ms. Lovegood.” 

“I was just wondering if you’ve tried to conjure a patronus since our first class.” 

“No I have not. That doesn’t mean I won’t be able to. Everybody needs to be able to think of a happy memory. It doesn’t necessarily even have had happened. It just needs to be a thought that brings you immense joy and a feeling of overwhelming happiness.” Bella looked to the back of the class where the Slytherins were sitting. “Talk amongst yourself for a few minutes.” She called as she took a seat on the table of the Slytherins. 

“Look,” Bella started talking quietly so only the table could hear her. “I know you lot have to have some good memories. It’s quite a daunting task to be put on the spot in front of everyone so I suggest you try to do this privately. It will make thinking of the memories easier.” 

“What’s your memory, Aunt Bella?” Draco asked. 

“Well, it used to be me and my sisters sitting together on the Hogwarts express for the first time after your mother got accepted into school.” Bellatrix smiled at the memory. 

“Used to be?” Pansy asked curiously.

“I say that because after Azkaban, a lot of my memories were altered. I know now that it wouldn’t be enough to conjure my patronus. That’s why I haven’t tried. Don’t worry about me though. This is about your ability to cast it.” 

“You seem happier, Aunt Bella. Whatever is going on with you, I think it’s only time until you have a happy memory.” 

Bellatrix just smiled at her nephew and ruffled his hair. “Tell you what, if you guys successfully cast your patronuses and pass with an outstanding, thenI will attempt my patronus for you after the test.” 

“Deal.” The table of Slytherins said in unison as Bellatrix smiled and walked back to the front of the class. 

“All right, enough of this. Let’s get back to dueling. Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley… up front. I’d like to see a demonstration of simple offensive and defensive spells for the class. You will dismissed when one of you is successfully disarmed.” 

“Oh you are going down.” Ginny said getting up smiling. 

“In your dreams,” Hermione responded fixing her with a concentrated stare. 

———————————————

Classes had ended the Friday before break which meant the Christmas Ball would be held in two days time. 

“Fine, I’ll go.” Hermione said almost begrudgingly. “I really don’t want to go. And before you say anything, no I’m not taking a date.” 

“Harry is coming. I’m very excited to spend time with him. Will it be weird for you to see him after two years?” Ginny asked sincerely. 

“No, I expect it won’t be strange. He used to be my best friend. I can’t see that changing even with the time apart. I’m looking forward to catching up with him regardless of a ball. I just hope you are not going to say next that your brother is coming.” Hermione said rolling her eyes. 

“Oh Merlin no. He won’t be anywhere near the castle.” Ginny said laughing.

“I don’t know why I ever thought I had a crush on him. He’s not a bad guy. It’s just we didn’t have anything in common after the war ended. Turns out our only common interest was Harry and the war. I’d still like to attempt to be his friend but it doesn’t seem like he ever wanted that.” 

“Yeah, he’s a horse’s ass all right. He messed up a chance at friendship with you.” Ginny said smiling at her friend. “So is there anyone you are currently interested in?” 

“No.” Hermione stated quickly. 

“Not, even a certain dark haired professor?” Ginny asked smiling.

“No, for the 100th time, Bella and I are just friends.” 

“Friends who spend every Friday night together and share smiles and notes during class. How many times have I seen Professor Black coming out of your classroom prior to my lesson?” 

“That’s because we are friends Ginny and we are going to go soon to bring my parents back. There’s nothing but friendship there.” Hermione responded. Deep in her mind though she was questioning the sincerity of her words. Bella was her friend. She wasn’t the same person as Bellatrix Lestrange and everyone had been right about their assessment of her. She was a changed person and Hermione enjoyed the time they spent together. “Plus, she was married. She likes men.” 

“Arranged marriage and have you ever seen her engage in a conversation with any man willingly?” Ginny replied back with sarcasm. 

“Well no but her options are rather limited here.” 

“Or maybe she just has eyes for one person.” Ginny said casting her eyes to the Professor’s table where Bellatrix was sitting there in conversation with Neville. As Hermione looked up at her, the older witch cast her eyes upon her and smiled. Hermione blushed and looked back at her food. “I’m never wrong when it comes to love.” 

“Oh Merlin, I’m done here.” Hermione said getting up and walking out of the Great Hall. “Love. Yeah sure.” 

——————————————————

Hermione emerged from the bath and came out into her room to find her dress ready for the evening. She did a quick drying spell on her hair and decided to wear it down with her tamed curls sweeping over her left shoulder. She wore a clip to hold back her hair on the right side. She slid into her dress. It was a long, silky red dress. The dress had a slit in the front that came up mid thigh. It came up modestly around her front and connected around her neck. The back was open down to her lower back. She put on a pair of gold heels to complete the outfit. She wore a smokey eye look and a deep red lip which was more bold than she would normally wear. 

Hermione looked in the mirror. She wasn’t sure who the woman was staring back at her. She was a far cry from the girl that was present at the final battle. Pleased with her look, she heard a knock a the door. “Come in” She called as she made her way into the living room. 

Ginny burst in the door and whistled. “Looking hot, lady. Are you sure you aren’t trying to impress anyone tonight?” Ginny asked pulling the girl into a hug. 

“Hello ‘Mione.” Harry said as he sheepishly entered the room. “This is a nice room.” 

“Harry!” Hermione threw herself into Harry’s arms. “I’ve missed you so much. It’s been way too long. Are you well?” 

“I’ve missed you, too. Yes, just busy with work and trying to squeeze time into see Ginny. We need to get together during the break. I want to hear all about you and Bellatrix. Ginny said something about you fancying her.” 

Hermione went over and slapped Ginny on the shoulder. “I do not fancy Bellatrix. I would however love to get together with you.” 

“Brilliant.” Harry responded. “So tell me about teaching…” he started as the three friends left Hermione’s room and made their way to the Great Hall.

—————————————————-

The minute they walked into the ball, Hermione did a quick scan looking for Bellatrix. 

“I don’t think she’s here yet.” Luna said coming to stand next to Hermione.

“Who?” 

“Well Professor Black of course.” Luna responded. 

“What makes you think I’m looking for Bellatrix?” 

“Oh she doesn’t know yet.” Luna said to Neville. “You’ll realize your feelings eventually. The Nargles told me. Don’t worry. They think she likes you too.” 

Before Hermione had a chance to respond, Neville was leading Luna out to the dance floor. Hermione walked over to the table that her friends inhabited for the evening. 

“What’s wrong Hermione?” Harry asked.

“Just an unusual conversation with Luna about the Nargles. Nothing to worry about.” Hermione was responding when she looked up and saw Bellatrix enter the room and walk toward McGonagall. 

Hermione’s jaw dropped. She was surely expecting Bellatrix to look wonderful as always but she never expected the sight she was currently looking at. Bellatrix was wearing a tailored black suit. The pants were fitted to her body hugging her curves. She wore a black dress shirt that was unbuttoned low enough to show ample cleavage. She had on a green tie that was untied around her neck. The black suit coat was just as well-fitted as the pants and came to rest just above her backside. Bellatrix had dark makeup on as usual and her curly hair was pinned up on the top of her head with loose curls fall around her face. 

Hermione visually gulped. Bellatrix had moved away from McGonagall and Hermione couldn’t stop herself. “Excuse me,” was all she said to her friend’s as her body betrayed her. She stood up and walked over to the older witch. 

“Hi.” Hermione said lamely as she approached Bellatrix who was standing alone near an empty table drinking a class of fire whiskey. Hermione blushed as she saw the older witch eyeing her up and down. 

Bellatrix leaned in putting a hand on Hermione’s shoulder and whispered in her ear, “you look gorgeous tonight. Breath taking.” Bellatrix pulled back and saw Hermione blushing. 

“Thank you. I didn’t expect a suit. It’s nice.” 

Bellatrix gave her a knowing smile. “You can eye me up, pet. I know I look good.” She laughed. “I went with the suit because I’m tired of doing what’s expected of me. Thought I’d change things up a bit and honestly, I could use a break from the corsets every now and then. Let my ribs breathe.” She winked at Hermione.

“Do you maybe want to…” Bellatrix starting asking when Minerva walked over with a few of the other teachers. 

“Professor Black, let Ms. Granger get back to her friends. Come with us. We need to talk about the upcoming break.” Bellatrix look frustrated and huffed a breath of air out. 

“Hold that thought.” Bellatrix said to Hermione excusing herself. 

Hermione made her way back over to her friends. 

“Damn she looks amazing tonight. I’m not even into girl and I can’t help but stare at her ass.” Ginny responded. 

“She does look nice.” Hermione said still staring at Bellatrix. “Oh shit.” Hermione said in a tone of realization. “I think I have a crush of Bellatrix.” 

“It’s about bloody time you realized it.” Neville said coming to sit down and pulling Luna into his lap. 

“See the Nargles never lie.” Luna said happily. 

“I did not see this coming.” Hermione said in a shocked tone.

“For the brightest witch of your time, you can be a little dense when it comes to feelings, ‘Mione.” Harry responded and Hermione glared at him. “I mean that with love, of course.” He quickly added. 

“Well nothing can happen, she’s my professor and she doesn’t think of me like that.” Hermione brushed the thought off. 

“Well half truths are better than no truths.” Luna replied. “Let’s dance.”

With that, the group made their way to the dance floor. They danced, laughed and enjoyed their time together. Hermione was having a good time and not thinking of her professor until she spotted Cormac McLaggen approaching her. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. 

“Hey Hermione. You are looking good tonight.” McLaggen said with a sleazy undertone as her eyed her up and down. 

“Thanks.” Hermione said not paying too much attention to him. 

“Would you like to dance with me?” He asked as the song suddenly turned slow. He reached out and started putting his arms around Hermione. She tried to turn him away but he just reached out and took Hermione into his arms. 

Bellatrix was standing near the refreshments and she watched closely as this 7th year went over and put his hands all over Hermione. She couldn’t tell from where she was standing that this action was unwanted by the brunette. Bella felt anger rage up inside of her. She wasn’t supposed to be dancing with some kid. Hermione was supposed to be dancing with her and only her. 

“I need to leave.” Bellatrix said through gritted teeth to McGonagall and quickly made her way out of the Great Hall. She made sure to storm past a struggling Hermione and McLaggen. “Figures.” She said in an icy tone making eye contact with the brunette before leaving the hall. 

Bellatrix went back to her room. She didn’t want to be around that any longer than necessary. 

“Why am I such a fucking fool all the time?” Bellatrix started to rant to herself while pacing her living room. “Of course she’s straight. She’s also only 20 and why shouldn’t she be with a boy her own age. I should’ve known she didn’t like women.” Bellatrix shouted angrily. “I thought she knew my intentions when I started to ask her to dance. I don’t slowly pursue people like this. God she makes me feel so weak.” Bellatrix yelled again throwing her lamp across the room and it shattered to the floor. “You’d rather be her friend than nothing at all, wouldn’t you?” She felt herself starting to argue back. “At the moment, no. At the moment, I’d like to push her up against my wall and shove my tongue down her throat. Seeing as how that’s not the option that I thought it was, I guess a friend is better than nothing.”

Bellatrix sighed and tried hard to calm herself. She needed to go back and finish her duties. “Pull yourself together Black, you don’t pine. You are a Black and you are proud.” Bellatrix puffed up her shoulders and downed a glass of whiskey before she opened up the door to her room and left. 

Her eyes widened when she saw Hermione standing outside her room pacing back and forth. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes. “Is there something I can do for you, Ms. Granger?” She asked in a bitter tone. 

“Oh so now we are back to Ms. Granger, are we?” Hermione said in a crushed tone. “I was only coming to see if you were okay. You left in a hurry and you seemed upset.” 

“I’m fine. Let it go.” Bella dismissed her with a wave of her hand. 

“What did you mean by ‘figures’?” Hermione asked not letting Bellatrix move around her. Hermione had her almost pinned to the wall invading her space. 

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it. I need to get back. As do you, I’m sure your boyfriend is missing you.” Bellatrix spat the sentence out harshly. 

Hermione was taken back by the comment. “McLaggen is not my boyfriend. I’ve been turning his swarmy ass down since 6th year. He can’t take a bloody hint. I might have to hex him next time he touches me.” 

“It looked like you were enjoying it from where I was standing.” Bellatrix said in a petulant tone. 

“Then you weren’t standing in the right place. I was trying to get him off of me.” Hermione said looking into Bella’s eyes. “Honestly there’s only one person I’m interested in dancing with.” 

“And who might that be?” Bella asked in a tone so quiet that if Hermione wasn’t standing so close she would’ve missed it. 

Hermione knew that talking wasn’t going to do anything to add to the moment. She mustered up all her Gryffindor courage and made up her mind. She looked deeply into Bella’s eyes than down to her lips. Her own tongue coming out to lick her drying lips. Hermione placed a hand on Bella’s cheek and leaned down softly capturing the shorter woman’s lips in a soft kiss. Hermione poured all of her emotions into the kiss. She softly moved her lips against Bella’s and within seconds she felt Bella returning the kiss with the same gentle pressure. Hermione pulled away slowly and opened her eyes to see Bellatrix standing with her eyes still closed. At that moment, Hermione had never seen a more alluring person in her 20 years of existence. Oh yeah, she had a thing for Bellatrix and this moment just confirmed it. 

“You.” Hermione breathe out quietly. “I want to dance all my dances with you, Bella.” 

Bellatrix smiled and brought her lips up to capture Hermione into another kiss.


	9. Granger Residence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. 
> 
> This is mainly just a filler chapter getting the ladies to the Granger Residence. The next chapter is going to be Hermione taking Bella to different muggle places and it'll be the last filler chapter until they go to Australia to find her parents. After the Australia saga (it'll be either one really long chapter or two chapters... I'm not sure yet), that'll be the end of the first part of the story then the second part of the story will begin. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Christmas Day was a blur of friends, family and excitement.Hermione had parted ways with Bellatrix after they shared a few kisses after the ball.Feelings were swirling around in her mind and she wasn’t sure what to do about it.She had never experienced a kiss that went straight to her soul before.There would be time to analyze the kiss at a later date.Christmas Day found the ladies spending the holiday away from the castle.Hermione went to the burrow to spend time with the Weasleys and Harry.It had been the first time in two years that she accepted the invitation.She was going to pass but Ginny was persistent and Hermione couldn’t think of a good enough excuse to skip the event.Bella had went to Malfoy Manor to spend Christmas with her sister and nephew. 

Hermione flooed directly into her living room having had Minerva set up her fireplace to the floor network. She did have a good time with her old friends but she needed to be back in her own space.Most of the day was enjoyable except for her encounters with Ron.He is still persistent that they belong together.Hermione shook his advances the best she could but knew that she would have to put a dead stop to it at some point.Maybe she could just send Bellatrix after him. 

When Hermione entered her living room, she saw a note and a little gift box sitting on her coffee table. She smiled when she picked up the parchment.It smelled of Bella.She opened the note and it read:

_Hermione,_

_No, I didn’t break into your room.I had your elf friend, Winky, drop this off for you.I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas.I know it’s your favorite Holiday after all.I’ll be at my sister’s house until late tomorrow morning.I would like to take the winter break to go and see what we can do for your parents in Australia.I think it’s time and I believe us both to be ready.Maybe tomorrow, we can leave for your parent’s house so I can learn a few more things about them and we can discuss our journey to Australia.I have already set up our journey via port keys and we should be able to get there by the end of the month.It’s time to bring your family home, Hermione._

_Oh, and I saw this in the shop last time I was in Hogsmeade and I thought of you and our first trip into the city together._

_Yours,_

_Bellatrix Black_

Hermione folded the note and brought it up to her nose to inhale the smell of her crush.She folded it and put it back down on the table.She carefully picked up the small gift box and opened it.Inside was a silver necklace holding a small snowflake pendant. Hermione smiled a the memory of Bellatrix talking about how beautiful snowfall was.Inside the top of the jewelry box was a small note that read:While snow has a natural beauty, it’ll never be as beautiful as you.

Hermione felt her cheeks hurting slightly from smiling so much.Hermione didn’t have an owl but she wanted to send a thank you note to Bella.She would kindly as Winy to take it to the older witch.She would make sure to give Winky some treats for her trouble.Hermione took out a piece of parchment and started to write.The note read:

_Dearest Bella,_

_Thank you so much for the wonderful present.It is beautiful.I remember our first trip to Hogsmeade fondly.I only wish I had something to give to you.If you think we are ready to bring my parents’ memories back then yes I accept the offer to do it over break.We have a month until classes start up again.We can floo to my parent’s house tomorrow.It’s in the muggle world so prepare yourself.We will have a few days for you to become accustomed to the Muggle world before we head off to Australia.Traveling by port key isn’t the most comfortable way to travel.If we are successful, I’m sure my parents will not want to travel home with us._

_I’m not sure were we stand after last night.We haven’t had time to process anything.I just wanted you to know that I don’t regret it and I look forward to exploring my feelings about you further._

_Merry Christmas, Bella._

_-Hermione_

“Winky?”Hermione called out.

“What can Winky do you for Mistress Hermione?”Winky asked happily.

“First of all, Merry Christmas Winky.Here are some sweets that I’d like for you to have and to share with your friends in the kitchen.”Hermione said smiling and handing a box full of treats to the elf.

“A gift for me?Miss Hermione is too kind to me.I don’t deserve your kindness.” 

“Non sense.You are my fired and deserve more kindness than you are shown.”Hermione said reaching out to give the small elf a hug. 

“What can I do for you, miss?”

“Can you please take this letter to Ms. Black for me?I don’t have access to an owl and I figured you know how to get to her.”Hermione said handing the parchment to Winky.

“It would be my pleasure.”Winky said apparating away with a pop.

“Well Crookshanks,I guess I’m, going home.”Crookshanks meowed and crawled into Hermione’s lap.“Okay.We can watch some tv before we start packing.” 

——————————————————-

Hermione awoke the next day just before noon still laying on the couch with Crookshanks standing on her chest and meowing loudly in her face. 

“Well good morning to you too sunshine.I guess you are wanting your breakfast now.”Hermione laughed lightly as she pushed the cat off her chest.“Oh dear.I guess we fell asleep and didn’t pack.I can just throw some stuff together real fast before Bella gets back.”

Hermione pulled her self up from the couch and stretched her muscles.She was surprised how rested and relaxed she felt after spending the night on her couch.Now she didn’t feel too bad about that night Bellatrix had spent sleeping on her couch.Hermione smiled at the memory of the older witch face down sleeping soundly.She shook the memory out of her head and walked over to pour food into Crook’s bowl.She then went and took a quick shower.She had decided on all muggle clothing for the trip since they would be dealing in all muggle environments.She wore a pair of light wash skinny jean with rips in the thighs, a white button up shirt and a dark blue sweater.She dried her hair using a drying charm and wore it down. 

Hermione hurried and packed clothing, makeup, bathing supplies, and a wide berth of potions and books into her backpack which of course had an extendable expansion charm in place.Hermione brought her bag into the living room and set in on the couch.She went over and fixed herself some toast with jam and brewed a pot of tea.She had just set her tea and toast on the table when there was a knock at the door. 

“Just a moment.” She called out and she walked over to unlock the door.Standing on the other side of the door was Bellatrix.She was wearing a long black skirt, a flowy white button up shirt that was of course cinched at her waist with a deep green corset.She had on knee length black combat boots and her hair was up on her head with wild curls fall down framing her face.

“Good afternoon, Pet.” Bellatrix said leaning in and placing a kiss on Hermione’s cheek.“Ready to go?”She asked walking into the room. 

“I was just about to have some tea and toast.Would you like some?”Hermione asked pointing to the table.

“That would be lovely.”Bellatrix said walking over and sitting down.Hermione walked over to prepare some toast for Bellatrix.She noticed Bella bend over in her chair and scratch Crookshanks behind the ears.Hermione smiled to herself and walked back over. 

“Here you go Bella,”Hermione said and she placed the toast and tea down in front of the older witch.Bellatrix smiled and eagerly dove into her toast.“So, is that what you are wearing to muggle England?”Hermione asked out of curiosity.

Bella looked herself up and down and frowned at the brunette.“What’s wrong with my outfit?Is it not fetching enough for you dear?”She challenged.

“No.You look great.It’s just that there aren’t many corsets England or Australia.You might stand out a bit. Also, where’s your stuff?”

“What stuff?I figured I’d just transfigure this outfit into whatever I need.I’m sure you already have the potions and books pack.Am I wrong?”Bella smirked.

“No, they are packed.You are going to need more than one set of clothing though unless you plan to scourgify your clothes every night.We can go to a store and sort something out for you.”Hermione smiled back cheekily. 

“Like in Diagon Alley?”

“No, in London.”Hermione replied noticing Bellatrix visibly gulp.“It’ll be fine Bella.I’ll protect you from all the big, bad muggles.” 

“Talk about exposure therapy.”Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

“Exposure therapy?You know about Muggle Psychology?” 

“I’m well versed in many things, Hermione.Just because I haven’t been to the muggle world recently doesn’t mean I haven’t studied their academia.”

Hermione was surprised by that confession from Bellatrix.She thought that being a pureblood, Bellatrix would have no interest in Muggle academia. 

“I have a wide variety of interests.”Bellatrix said finishing her toast and winking back at the girl.

“Well that’s good news.I have a lot of stuff to show you when we get home.”Hermione smiled as she got up and started to clean the dishes. 

“What do you mean by that?”Bellatrix asked as she came up to stand next to the girl at the sink.She was shorter than Hermione so she had to stand on her tiptoes to put her chin on the other girls shoulder.She wrapped her arms around the other girl’s waist and gave a small squeeze. 

Hermione placed her hand on Bella’s that was cover her stomach.She took a moment to revel in the other woman’s touch.It had been quite some time since Hermione felt an embrace like this.“I can’t give away all my surprises just yet.You did say in your letter that there would be a few days before we head to Australia.I want to make the most of our time as possible.”Hermione said sighing contently. 

Bellatrix removed herself from Hermione and went over towards the couch, picking up Hermione’s backpack.“Extendable expansion charm?” 

“Of course.”Hermione said laughing.She finished the dishes, put them away then dried her hands off on a towel. 

“Now are you ready to go?” 

“Let’s be off then.Crookshanks, be good.Winky will be in to take care of you twice a day while we are gone.Be a good boy won’t you?”Hermione bent down to hug her cat goodbye.She and Bella went and stood in her fireplace.“Granger Residence.”Hermione said clearly and threw the floor powder down in the fireplace.

————————————————-

They exited the fireplace at the Granger residence and Bellatrix was immediately overwhelmed with all the muggle artifacts that she saw.She made her way around the living room looking at everything she could see.Bella walked over to the book case and ran her finger down the spines of many of the muggle books.She found some of the names of the books funny but made a note to ask Hermione which her favorites were so she could plan to read them at some point.Bella looked over to see the brunette staring at her biting on her bottom lip. 

“Don’t look so worried, Hermione.I was in my sister’s muggle house prior to us not speaking.I’m not going to do anything crazy here.I promise.” 

“Oh.I wasn’t thinking that.I just hope you like it and are comfortable here.That’s all.”Hermione said quietly. 

“I’m comfortable anywhere you are.”Bella said back with a smile before turning her attention to the shelf over the fireplace.She had noted many family portraits however she saw that none of them had Hermione in them.A touch of sadness entered Bella at that moment knowing that this was most likely due to taking her parent’s memories.This would indeed be a harder task that originally thought.“I’m going to need to see what residual memories are left inside of your parents to be able to have a shot at giving them back everything, Hermione.”Bellatrix said in a soft tone.She heard a soft sob and turned around to see Hermione crying into her hands. 

Bellatrix made her way over to Hermione and wrapped her arms around the younger witch.Comforting others was not her strong suit but she couldn’t stand to see the girl crying.“It’s going to be okay.”Bella whispered to the other woman while stroking her hand up and down Hermione’s back.“This is going to happen and we will be successful.”She said sounding more confident.

Hermione’s sobbed slowed.“What if I ruined their memories forever?”

“Everything is reversible if you know what you are doing.”Bellatrix said placing a chaste kiss on the other witch’s cheek.“Well except the killing curse.You are fucked if that comes at you.”Bella added trying to lighten the mood.She saw a smile on the other’s face so she took that as a little victory.

“I wish for you to work the magic on my parents.I don’t think I’ll be brave enough to do it. My Gryffindor pride can take the hit.I want this done right for mom and dad.” 

“I will do everything in my power to return them to you.”Hermione leaned into the older woman for another hug then pulled back and returned the kiss to Bella’s cheek. 

“Come on.” Hermione said taking the woman’s hand in her own.“Let me give you a proper tour.” 

Hermione guided Bellatrix through the confines of her house. She showed her the living room where the television resided and in the kitchen there was something called a microwave thought Hermione said that they would be dining on ‘take away pizza’ for dinner. Hermione had also mentioned something called central air and heat.Bellatrix had an every growing list of questions that she would have to ask at some point.Her parent’s bedroom was on the first floor and Hermione told Bellatrix she could look through her mom’s wardrobe for muggle clothing if she would like as they were around the same size. 

The upstairs was a loft dedicated to Hermione.There was a living room on one side of the room and her bed on the other side and there was a full bath connected through an adjoining door.There was a whole wall of books and many posters hanging on the walls.Bellatrix inhaled deeply and smelled oranges, vanilla, cinnamon and parchment.It was inherently Hermione and she could get drunk on the smell. 

“So, this is my room.It’s not much but it’s home.” Hermione said holding her arms out presenting the room to the older witch. 

“It’s cute.” Was Bella’s response.“I wish to read some of your books.Could you pick out your favorites?” 

“You want to read my muggle literature?”Hermione asked shocked.

“Of course.Some of the titles downstairs intrigued me and you honestly have enough to spare.”Bella smirked as she pointed to Hermione’s wall of books. 

Hermione placed her finger on her chin and thought.“Hmm.I know just the starter muggle book for you.”She walked over to her book shelf and searched for the title.“Here it is.”She exclaimed and grabbed the book.She brought it over to Bella and handed her the novel. 

“Wuthering Heights.”Bella read. “What a peculiar title…and you think I will enjoy this?” 

“I think you’ll be able to relate to the story.Yes.” 

“Very well then.”Bellatrix said and she sat down in the corner of the couch and started to read.Hermione smiled at the sight in front of her.Bellatrix looked so normal to her at that moment in time.She was not a former death eater or a powerful witch.She was just a woman sitting on her couch reading a book and it was a sight that Hermione could get used to seeing.Hermione took the opportunity to grab a book for herself and walked over and sat down at the opposite end of the couch.She extended her legs and put her feet into Bella’s lap.Bella only acknowledge the gesture with a smile as she continued reading. 

The women sat and read in comfortable silence.Bella looked over and saw the younger witch lost in her book.Her mind drifted back to the night of the ball and those lovely kisses the two witches shared.“At some point, I’d like to talk about the other night. Or at the very least, I’d very much like to kiss you again soon.”Hermione looked up and she saw Bellatrix looking at her book with a knowing smirk. 

“As you wish.”Hermione responded looking back into her book with a smile.


	10. Jealousy in the Pub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of banter. Some Flirting and a Jealous Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all leading up to the smut which I've never written before so bear with me as I figure it out. lol Then the Australia chapters. It'll be after the holidays before another update so enjoy!! Thanks for reading.

“Bella, come out!”Hermione shouted from the living room.“You’ve been in there for awhile and honestly, you are only meant to be getting dressed.What’s taking so long?”

“These muggle clothes aren’t for me.”Bellatrix huffed out from behind her parent’s bedroom door.

Hermione had convinced Bellatrix that she should go and pick something of her mother’s to wear in the muggle world today because the corset wouldn’t cut it.It took her a whole 30 minutes to shove Bella into the room and the older witch slammed the door like a child while complaining loudly.Hermione could only shake her head and laugh. 

“It can’t be that bad.I’m sure you look fine.Just come out.”Hermione urged the other witch. 

“You aren’t seeing it from my side, love.”Bellatrix called out before cracking the door open. 

Hermione took that as a sign to walk into her parent’s room.She found Bella looking over herself in the full length mirror in the corner of the room.Bella had settled on a pair of black trousers, a chunky knit dark purple turtleneck sweater and a long black overcoat.Her hair was worn down with wild curls framing her face. Bella looked up and met eyes with Hermione through the mirror.“Well?Is it as bad and I’m picturing it?”

Hermione swallowed and smiled.“Bella you look gorgeous.Seriously, if I haven’t told you before, you should wear trousers more often.” She said as she not so subtly grazed the older witch’s body.Bellatrix smirked and turned to face the brunette. 

“So, this look is working for me?”Bellatrix smiled while reaching up to brush a strand of hair from Hermione’s face. 

“You could make a burlap sack work for you, Bella.”Hermione flirted back.Bellatrix trailed her eyes up and down the younger witch.She was clad in a pair of black skinny jeans, a white scoop neck t-shirt and a red flannel.She wore a pair of white vans and completed the look with a black beanie hat.Bellatrix smiled in approval.

Bella closed the distance between the women and reached out to pull Hermione down into a kiss.Hermione moaned feeling the soft lips press against hers.Bellatrix smirked into the kiss at this sound.Hermione brought one hand to rest on the back of the other woman’s neck deepening the kiss.Bellatrix swiped her tongue across Hermione’s lower lip and was granted access.They explored the new sensations with soft strokes of their tongues.Their mouths were soft and languid as they both explored the new depths. After what seemed to be an eternity of slow exploration, the need for air was overwhelming. Bellatrix pulled back biting Hermione’s lower lip, pulling it and sucking before letting go.Hermione whined in protest as Bellatrix placed a small kiss on her lips and rested her forehead against the other woman’s. 

When Hermione opened her eyes, she saw Bella’s eyes have darkened with lust and she knew her eyes would mirror the want and need.Bellatrix all but growled when she saw the need her the younger witch’s eyes. 

Hermione was the first to speak, “that was…”

“Something we should do more of, frequently and as often as possible?”Bellatrix finished with a smirk.

“Well yes but I was going to say breathtaking.”Hermione smiled. 

“I supposed it was that too,” Bellatrix said placing a line of open mouthed kisses along Hermione’s jawline.She felt Hermione shiver at the motion and she let out a slight chuckle at Hermione’s reaction.

“Bella, that feels amazing.”

“But…” Bellatrix said leaning back in to suck a particularly sensitive spot on Hermione’s neck near her pulse point.

“But… if you keep this up, we won’t be leaving the house today.”Hermione managed to say while Bellatrix’s kisses were unrelenting on her neck.

Bellatrix pulled back and looked into Hermione’s eye.“I’m failing to see the problem here, love.” 

“I have things to show you and we need to go to the bank to get money for our trip, and honestly with you sucking on my neck like that I’m having a hard time exactly remembering why we should leave.”

Bellatrix laughed and pulled away after placing a chaste kiss on Hermione’s cheek.“Well, we best be off then.” Hermione nodded and grabbed her hand to lead her out of the house. 

“Luckily, we can apparate near to all of our destinations today.”Hermione said as she reached into the closet and pulled out a black peacoat to wear over her clothing.Bellatrix exited the house first and Hermione called after her.“And by all means, please keep my mom’s trousers.Your ass looks amazing in them.” 

“Cheeky.”Bellatrix replied smiling at the woman and taking her arm as they left in a side by side apparation.

—————————————————-

Hermione took Bellatrix to many different muggle locations throughout the day.Their first stop was the library where Hermione was working prior to coming back to Hogwarts. 

“It’s very quiet.” Bellatrix said when Hermione stepped behind the reference desk to retrieve her last pay check. Hermione frowned at Bella’s reaction to the library.“That’s not a bad thing.I do enjoy the quiet.” Bellatrix quickly added with a smile.

“Come I want to show you my favorite section.”Hermione said as she lead Bellatrix to the secluded sections upstairs.It had a selection of older reference books, a few computers, a couple of couches and a fireplace.“I spent a lot of time up here the past two years.” 

“Seems like the perfect place to snog a few witches,” Bellatrix said with a wink.

“It’s not a bad place for that.”Hermione said with a smirk leaving Bellatrix with a few questions that went unanswered for the moment.

“This couch right here,”Hermione said pulling Bellatrix down to sit on the couch, “is where I did the majority of the research on my parents.”Hermione sighed.“Of course now I know all that time was for not as all I needed was a smart older witch to show me the correct path.”She then rested her head on Bellatrix’s shoulder and the sat watching the fire for awhile.

Next in the great tour of Muggle London was a stop at a local bank so Hermione could cash her paycheck and take some money out of savings for her and Bella.Bellatrix reached out and grabbed a few of the bills. 

“What a strange currency.It’s merely paper.It’s not gold coins.How are you do know what value this has?”Bellatrix asked with a perplexed look on her face.

Hermione showed her a few bills individually.“See here?”She said pointing to the corner of the bills.“These bills are each mark with a numerical value.This one for example is worth 5 pounds. There are also coins but we don’t have any yet.I’ll show you when we get change.”

Bellatrix was looking at Hermione like she had three heads.“Honestly, everyone should just switch to galleons and knuts.It’s so much easier to understand.”Hermione laughed in response and kissed Bella on her cheek. 

“Oh Bella.Come on.We have more to see.”Hermione grabbed onto Bella’s shoulders and apparated them to the next location.

“Tesco.One shop stop for all your muggle needs.Mr. Weasley almost passed out when I brought him here.”Hermione said with a laugh.

“Oh Merlin.If it was appealing to a Weasley, this is going to be hell.Well let’s get this over with.”Bellatrix said not letting go of Hermione’s hand while she lead her into the big oversized super center.

Hermione took Bellatrix all over the store showing her a variety of Muggle things from electronics to housewares to groceries.She could tell that the amount of people seemed to be overwhelming the older witch so she made a point to grab the groceries they would need as well as bathroom products so they could leave. 

After exiting the store Bella spoke, “that was an experience.I have never seen so many angry people in one place since a few rather spirited Black family gatherings back in the day.” 

“I’m sorry if that was overwhelming for you.I didn’t expect it to be so crowded after Boxing Day.”Hermione said placing a hand on Bella’s shoulder squeezing it. 

“No, not overwhelming.Just loud.”Bellatrix gave her a reassuring smile.“If Weasley can survive in there, so could I.” 

“Oh, he didn’t just survive.I think he stayed in that store for a good three hours before he finally came out.I never answered so many questions in my life.I’m just glad Harry was there so I could push Mr. Weasley off on him at some point.”Hermione said laughing at the memory. 

“Okay. Let’s see.Library… bank… store from hell,” Bella said ticking off her fingers.“Where to next, pet?” 

“Last stop, a muggle pub not far from home.Let’s go get something to eat.” 

“Now, you are speaking my language.Fish and chips.”Bella let out a small moan at the thought.Hermione’s mouth went dry upon hearing Bellatrix make that sound. Hermione felt a coiling in her lower stomach. 

_“Merlin this woman will kill me one day.”_ Hermione thought and saw Bellatrix wink at her.“Bella get out of my head!” 

“Sorry pet.Couldn’t help it this time. You just look so cute when you are in a lust filled haze. I can’t help it if I’m that unbelievably attractive.”She said joking.

Hermione shook her head and let out a loud laugh.“Very humble, Bella.Let’s go.”She said putting her arms around the other witch’s waist and apparating them to the back ally of the pub.“Oh shoot.I didn’t mean to apparate next to the dump.Talk about romance.” 

Bellatrix just laughed and pulled her along away from the dump.“I’ve had worse, I’m sure.” 

The pub wasn’t too crowded.Bella lead the two of them to a corner booth in the back of the pub.She noted a few women sitting at the bar.When Bella passed by the women holding Hermione’s hand, she nodded at them in recognition.“So have you been here before?Any recommendations?”Bella said pulling the menus out to hand one to Hermione. 

“The fish and chips here are to die for.” Hermione moaned at the memory. “Definitely would recommend them.” 

“Okay.Now I see how moaning earlier was unfair.No moaning outside of the bedroom from now on.”Bellatrix said staring at the other woman who was shining a bright smile at her. 

“I’m not quite sure what you are talking about.”Hermione tried to play coy.“I was simply giving you my recommendation.” 

“Oh I have a recommendation that we head to the bathroom over there and I can give you a taste of something that will bring all sorts of little noises out of your mouth.”Bellatrix smirked at the other woman.

A blush crept up Hermione’s cheeks and she knew that any response she could possibly stutter out wouldn’t have any effect on the lady. Bellatrix was looking at Hermione like she wanted to absolutely devour her.At that moment, the waitress came over and took their order of two fish and chips and two cokes. 

“So last I heard, you were dating the Weasley boy.What happened to that?”Bellatrix asking offering some reprieve from her previous comment. 

“Ugh.Ron.We never really dated.I kissed him at the battle and he assumed that meant we were going to start dating.He’s been hounding me ever since to get together with him.I told him it was a mistake in the heat of battle. His mom was pretty upset when I explained how I felt in the middle of a family get together. Ron can be a complete arse but I still want to be his friend.” 

“Hmm…” was Bella’s only response.

“He even tried to convince me on Christmas that we belong together.I don’t know how many more ways I can tell him that I’m not attracted to him that way.”

“Why don’t you just tell him about all the witches you snogged in the library the past two years.That might get him to shut up.”Bellatrix said to Hermione boasting her biggest shit eating grin.

“Oh stop.It was only a few girls and it never went any further than kissing.”Hermione responded with a slight blush. 

“Wait.Are you telling me….”

“Yes.The book loving, know it all is a 20 year old virgin who just so happens to be a lesbian being hounded by an ex-best friend who happens to be a man.My life is one big fuck up.”Hermione said slapping her hand to her forehead. 

Bella reached out and grabbed her free hand.“I don’t think you are a fuck up.I think you are quite spectacular.If anyone here at this table is a fuck up, it’s me darling.” 

The waitress brought over their drinks and food and Bellatrix reluctantly let go of Hermione’s hand. 

“So what is this drink?Look bubbly.Is it a potion of some sort?”Bellatrix asked looking at it with confusion.

“Just try it.You’ll love it.”Hermione said and Bellatrix took a tentative sip. 

“Merlin.Hermione.This drink is bloody delicious.We need to go back to the store and buy more of this.” 

“Relax Bella.I already have some at the house.Just remember.The sugar can be bad for your teeth.”Bellatrix frowned and took another big sip of her coke.“Sorry.Dentists as parents… remember.It’s been engrained in my brain for life.”Hermione laughed loudly and Bellatrix continued to drink her beverage happily. 

The two continued to eat their dinner in near comfortable silence.The food was delicious and they were both starving. 

“So what of your love life Bella?You were married. I didn’t know you were so inclined to fancy witches as well.”Hermione said taking a bite of her fish off of her fork.

Bellatrix swallowed her chip and took a drink clearly thinking of the proper response to Hermione’s question.“Well as you know my marriage to Lestrange was a sham.It was arranged by my parents before I was even old enough to consent to a husband. I had quite a few witches interested in me back in my days at Hogwarts.I can say that my marriage was loveless and we never shared a bed.He was free to do whatever he wanted with whomever he wanted and I was granted the same freedom.I have only shared my bed with a few witches in my lifetime because I feel like sleeping with someone shouldn’t be rushed into. The few women I have fallen into bed with meant a great deal to me during certain times in my life.”Bellatrix glanced over toward Hermione to see her looking at her with rapt attention.“I haven’t been with any one prior to going to Azkaban.It’s been a long road of recovery and I haven’t met anyone who piqued my interest in a few decades.” 

“How do you know when the right woman comes around?”Hermione asked almost whispering the question.

“She will be someone that I can’t stop thinking about.Someone who fancies me for my past, present and future.She will introduce me to a world I never wanted to be a part of before.”Bellatrix said smiling at the younger witch and reaching out for her hand.“She will also introduce me to the most delicious beverage in the history of the known world.”Bellatrix winked and took another drink of her coke.“I like you Hermione.I like you a lot and I don’t want anything to mess up any sliver of a chance that I might have with you.I’m prepared to wait for everything because I know you will be worth it.You are helping me want to be a better person and I thank you for that.” 

“Bella, I…” Hermione started to reply when a woman wearing a tight cocktail dress walked over to the table.She had long blonde hair and fake boobs.Hermione eyed her with suspicion.

The woman didn’t pass Hermione a second glance.Her eyes were zoned in on Bellatrix.The woman looked like pure sex and she appeared to be glancing at Bellatrix with hunger in her eyes. 

“Can we help you?”Hermione asked trying to sound as polite as possible.Bellatrix let a small smile cross her lips at Hermione’s response to the woman.

“Hi.I’m Eva.”The woman said looking at Bellatrix and holding her hand out.Bellatrix took the woman’s hand and shook it politely.“I haven’t seen you around here before.That’s a shame.A beautiful woman like you… I’d remember.” 

“No, I’m from out of town.Just having dinner here with my…” Bellatrix was cut off by the woman.

“Well I’d love to get to know you better.Would you like to have a drink with me?Maybe come back to my place?”Bellatrix looked over at Hermione and if looks could Avada Kedavra this lady would be dead.

“Excuse me but she’s here with me.”Hermione bit the words out through clenched teeth.

“Oh really?Her?”Eva turned back to Bellatrix.

Before Bellatrix could respond, Hermione spoke up.“Yes.She is here with me and she will be leaving with me.” 

“Well why don’t we ask her,”The blonde woman said reaching down to place a kiss on Bella’s cheek.Hermione saw red.She wasn’t sure what came over her but she stood up, grabbed the lady and ripped her away from Bella before landing a hard crack to the woman’s face.It had been years since she punch someone but damn if it didn’t feel good.

Hermione walked past the startled lady, bent down, grabbed Bellatrix by the shoulders and placed a lip bruising kiss soundly on Bellatrix.Bellatrix moaned into the kiss and pulled Hermione down in to the booth with her and wrapped her arms around the younger witch while getting lost in the kiss. 

The blonde woman picked up what was left of her dignity and left the pub.Coming up for air, Bellatrix panted out “that might have been the sexiest thing that I have ever witnessed.Nobody has ever punched someone in the face for me before.” 

“You’re mine and that woman needed to know.”Hermione said placing an opened mouth kiss onto Bella’s jaw before backing away and looking into her eyes. 

“And people say I’m possessive.”Bella said with a smirk. “We should go back to you house before we make full well of that bathroom from earlier.”


	11. A Little Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women share some alone time together and Bellatrix witnesses Hermione's last memory of her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before they head to Australia. The first arch of this story is going to come to an end in Australia then the second part of this story will begin. I'm excited to see where it goes from here. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The women apparated right outside the Granger Residence.Bellatrix took Hermione by the hand and lead her to the door.Hermione opened the front door with the key that she had in her front pocket.Once the door was shut, Bellatrix spun around and push Hermione up against the front door.Her body tight against the other woman.She brought Hermione’s right hand up between their faces.Her knuckles were a little bloodied from the encounter she had at the bar. 

“Do you need some ice?”Bellatrix asked while whispering kisses over each of her knuckles.

“No.I should be okay.”Hermione responded.She saw Bellatrix take her wand out from her back pocket and move it over her knuckles while a silent spell was cast.There were no marks left to indicated anything out of the ordinary happened earlier that evening. 

“There all better.”Bellatrix added while bringing her hand up for a final kiss.She then tossed her wand backwards, it landed somewhere near the couch,She intertwined her fingers with the brunette while bringing her other hand up to cup Hermione’s cheek.She leaned in and brought their lips together.She slid her hand around to grasp the back of Hermione’s neck deepening the kiss.Bellatrix sought entrance inside the other woman’s mouth by swiping her tongue across her lower lip.Hermione moaned when Bellatrix slowly moved her tongue against her own, softly exploring the other woman.Hermione was getting light headed from the closeness of the other woman.Bellatrix was kissing Hermione as if it was her new form of oxygen.The need for air was overwhelming and Hermione pulled back sucking on Bellatrix’s lower lip. 

Hermione moved her hands down and gripped Bella’s hips.Bella groaned at the feeling of the younger witch’s nails digging into her.She quickly found purchase on Hermione’s neck.Bella started sucking her neck just below the jawline leaving a trail of small purple bruises down the side of her throat column.Bellatrix stopped and paid special attention to her pulse point before moving to the other side leaving open mouth kisses along Hermione’s jaw.Bellatrix took Hermione’s ear lobe into her mouth and sucked on it eliciting a small yelp from the other woman.Bellatrix smirked at the noise and whispered in her ear, “I will never tire of listening to your noises, Pet.” 

Bella continued her assault on Hermione’s neck as the younger witch began to walk them towards the couch.Bellatrix grunted when her knees hit the couch and Hermione pushed her down into a seated position.The brunette sunk down on top of the older witch, straddling her muscular thighs and bringing her arms up to wrap around Bella’s neck, tangling her hands in her wild curly hair.Hermione gave her scalp a slight scratch and the older woman surged forward and captured her lips in a bruising kiss.Bellatrix rested her hands on Hermione’s thighs while their tongues were battling for dominance.Hermione began rolling her hips in rhythm when Bellatrix started sucking on her tongue.Bella pulled back leaving a light bit on Hermione’s lip before she began kiss along her jawline once more.Bellatrix inhaled deeply as if she was trying to commit her smell to memory.Hermione was unaware that she had been grinding down into Bellatrix until Bella’s hands moved to her hips to still her movements.Hermione felt slightly embarrassed that her hips had taken control.There was no doubt that she was slick between her thighs and sought friction by rolling her hips again meeting the taut abdomen of the dark witch.Bellatrix growled and bit down on Hermione’s clavicle at the motion.Bellatrix reach around and slid her hands into the pockets of Hermione’s jeans and pulled her down harder into her lap.Hermione moaned and sunk down impossibly further into Bella.

“Are you wet for me, pet?”Bellatrix growling into Hermione’s neck.Her left hand moved from Hermione’s ass and lightly trailed under her shirt, up her stomach and rested on her ribs just under her bra. 

“Gods yes,”Hermione panted out rolling her hips once again seeking any friction the older witch would allow her at that moment.

Bellatrix was struggling internally now.Hermione wanted her and was practically offering herself to her.She wanted nothing more than to rip the younger witch’s clothes off and bury her fingers deep within warm walls she knew was waiting for her.Hermione was a virgin and Bella wanted her first time to be special and something memorable.Bellatrix was set on stopping before things got out of hand and then she felt Hermione kiss her on her neck.Bella knew there would be a mark there in the morning. _“She is a possessive one.”_ Bellatrix smiled at the memory from earlier in the pub. 

Bellatrix slowly removed her hand from the younger witch’s shirt and placed in back on her hip.She slowed the girl’s hips to a stop.Hermione looked up at her with confusion on her face. 

“Are you?…. Is this not okay?… Do you not want this?”Hermione asked blushing as her insecurities took over.

Bellatrix reached up a put her hands on the other girl’s cheeks bringing her in for a long, slow, languid kiss.It was softer than the rest of the kisses had been and Bellatrix hoped that the kiss was full of promises of things to come.

“Gods, yes.I want you.I didn’t stop because I don’t want you.I stopped because I want you so much.I want your first time to be special.Not some rushed and fumbling hormone driven experience on your parent’s couch.”Bellatrix kissed the younger woman chastely on the lips once more.Hermione smiled brightly and placed a kiss on the other witch’s forehead before standing up and removing herself from Bella’s lap.She held out her hand for the other witch.Bellatrix held on as Hermione pulled her up from the couch.

“Sleep with me tonight?”Hermione asked in all but a whisper.

“Hermione…”. Bellatrix started to counter.

“No.Just to sleep.I want to fall asleep in your arms tonight.Please”. Hermione added the last part while looking deeply into Bella’s eyes. 

“I want nothing more than to hold you in my arms all night.”Bellatrix smiled warmly. 

——————————————

Bellatrix groaned as she stretched when she woke the next day.She blindly reached over to put her arm around Hermione but was met with nothing but cold air on the other side of the bed.Bella let out an annoyed noise when she finally opened her eyes to find herself alone in the loft upstairs. 

“Figures.I don’t put out and I end up sleeping alone.”Bellatrix joked as she sat up in the bed.She squinted her eyes to see the clock on the other side of the room.“Noon.Okay.I can see why I’m alone now.” 

Bellatrix was wearing a pair of Hermione’s short sleep shorts and a tank top.She felt a little exposed in these muggle sleep clothing but enjoyed the way it fit on Hermione so she was sure Hermione felt the same way.She shook her head and pulled a silky black robe over her and tied it before walking over to the book wall.She pulled out a book that look well worn.The cover was torn and the pages were dog eared.She opened the text and saw that notes had been taken in the empty spaces on some of the pages.Bellatrix decided that this would be her next text.Bella put the book down on the table and went to use the bathroom. 

She picked up the book and headed out of the room and down the stairs.She was greeted by the sight of Hermione in the kitchen cooking something that smelled like roast.Bella wasn’t exactly sure what she was cooking but it smelled amazing.Hermione was still wearing her pajamas and she had her hair up in a messy bun.She was listening to music coming from the stereo in the corner of the room and slightly swaying her hips to the music.Bellatrix was sure she never saw a more beautiful sight than the woman in front of her. Hermione hadn’t noticed the other woman’s presence in the room yet so Bellatrix walked up behind her and placed a kiss on back of her neck stilling her movements. 

“Mmm… Good morning, Bella. Did you sleep well?”Hermione asked when Bella removed herself from the hug and went to sit down at the table.

“Best I’ve slept in ages.”Bellatrix responded with a smile.Hermione turned to look at the older witch and her mouth went dry.Bella was wearing that silk robe but it was open slightly and falling down her shoulder showing an ample amount of skin.Bellatrix saw Hermione staring at her and gave her a knowing smirk.“Eyes up here, Pet.”Bellatrix chuckled. 

“I know well enough where your eyes are but when you are wearing that there are other areas of your body I’d rather be looking at.”Hermione responded with hunger in her eyes. 

Bellatrix just chuckled as she opened up her book and began reading.Hermione saw that the older witch was reading her well worn copy of The Princess Bride and she smiled bigger than she had all weekend.“That’s my favorite book.”Hermione beamed. 

“I can tell.Is it okay if I add notes to the pages as well?”Bellatrix asked.

“I would love that.”Hermione conjured a muggle pen and handed it to Bellatrix.“Please feel free to mark whatever you want.”She said smiling, bending down and kissing Bellatrix on the forehead before moving back to their lunch. 

“That smells amazing.”Bellatrix said between pages.

“I thought we should have a proper roast dinner before we leave tomorrow.Honestly, I don’t cook much but this is something my mom always made once a week and I thought I’d give it a try for us.”Hermione said with a tone of sadness in her voice. 

“It’s going to be perfect.”Bellatrix simply responded.“Later, I’d like to see the memory of when you took your parent’s memories.It’s the last piece of the puzzle I need before we leave.”Bellatrix said softly.“Will you be okay with that?”She asked earnestly.

“I’ll be okay.”Hermione said turning to give Bella a small smile.“I’m anxious to get to Australia.I did some research on the computer this morning and was able to locate their dental practice and get their home address.That should make it a little easier for us to find them.Then all we will need is to get close enough for you to look in their minds and see what’s left. Honestly, I’m not scared that you can do this.I’m scared that they will reject me knowing what I did to them after they get their memories back.” 

“That’s what you are worried about?”Bella asked in a tone of disbelief.“Hermione, you did that for them.To keep them safe.If you hadn’t, you know the death eaters would’ve went after them to find out where you were.No muggles were safe especially if they had information that Voldemort wanted.”Bellatrix was uncomfortable talking about Voldemort and the war.She knew what side she was on and more importantly where she stood now. 

Hermione since the uncomfortable shift in the atmosphere and spoke up.“Bella, it’s okay to talk about the past.That’s who you were and I accept that.You have worked so hard and come so far.I know that’s not who you are now and nothing is going to change the way I feel about you.” 

“What if I can’t return all of your parents memories?”Bella asked in a small voice.

“That still won’t change what is happening here…”. Hermione said reaching out and putting her hand over Bella’s chest where her heart would be.“I’m in this and I’m not going to change my mind about you.I care for you Bella.Past, present and future.” 

Bellatrix pulled Hermione into a heated kiss and she melted into the older witch knowing the woman needed to feel the connection between them on every level available at that moment. When the kiss broke then women were left breathless gazing into each other’s eyes for a moment.Bellatrix was trying to emote her feelings through her gaze and she believe Hermione understood her feelings for her.Bella wasn’t sure if it was love as she had never experience it before but she knew that she never felt this way for anyone. 

Hermione went back to cooking their lunch and Bellatrix got lost in her book. The two existed in the same space in a comfortable silence.

—————————————

“Are you ready?”Bellatrix asked Hermione as they were laying down in Hermione’s bed.They were laying facing each other.Held in each other’s embrace, Hermione nodded slowly.It was hard for Hermione to concentrate after the snogging session the two had just shared.Hermione reached over and tucked a strand of curls behind Bella’s ear. 

“Yes.I think so.”Hermione responded leaning in to place a kiss to the corner of Bella’s mouth. 

“Do you trust me?” 

“With my life.”

“Push the memory to your forefront, Hermione.I’m not going to look for anything you don’t want me to see.I’ll be quick.”Bellatrix said kissing Hermione’s forehead before bringing her forehead down to touch the other witch’s.Hermione felt a knowing push at the front of her mind and took a deep breath and relaxed.She pushed the memory foreword and dropped her walls to allow Bella access to her mind. 

Bellatrix ended to memory. 

_“Hermione, Dinner…” her mom called from downstairs._

_“I’ll be right there.”Hermione called back trying to hide the tears in her voice.Hermione took a moment to look back at her loft.She had everything packed that she needed in her extendable beaded bag.She was going to miss her life, her room and her family._

_“I need to do this.I need to protect them.”Hermione said wiping a few tears from her eyes.She stood at the top of the stairs giving a final fleeting glance to her past life.Hermione quietly made her way down the stairs and saw her parents sitting on the couch watching tv.Their backs were to the young witch and did not see her approaching._

_Bellatrix saw Hermione approaching her parents with her wand raised.Bellatrix pushed herself into Hermione’s mind inside of the memory.Hermione cast a wordless spell and she saw the blue light leave her wand and enter her parents.It was clear to Bellatrix at that point that Hermione had not Oblivated them but actually created false memories for her parents.She gave them new identities in which they never had a child.She had planted in her parents’ minds that they were dentists who were getting ready to find housing in Australia to start their new lives abroad._

_Bellatrix sighed as she watched Hermione look at the photographs on the fireplace as she faded away from the portraits.Hermione let out a silent sob and left the house without looking back._

Hermione put her walls back up and pushed Bellatrix from her mind.She was sobbing again having relived the memory with Bella at that moment.Bellatrix pulled Hermione into her chest and let the younger witch release her emotions.Bella stroked the back of Hermione’s head while whispering soft words and placing kisses on the top of her head. 

“It’s better than I thought.I might be able to just reverse the false memories.After I get to look in their minds, you should still be in there.This might be the best case scenario.”Bellatrix said whispering into the top of Hermione’s head as her sobs finally died down.Hermione nuzzled into the older witch’s neck, inhaling deeply. 

“Bella?”

“Yes, dove?”

“Thank you.” Hermione said looking up from her place in Bella’s neck. 

“What ever for?”She replied looking deep into Hermione’s eyes.

“For finally giving me hope.”Hermione said reaching up to place a soft kiss on Bella’s lips before she snuggled back down onto Bellatrix for the evening. Bella sighed, stroking the brunette’s hair, smiling as she settled down to get some rest.Tomorrow would be the start of a new adventure for them. 

“Rest now, Hermione.We have a big day ahead of us.”Bellatrix said as she felt Hermione’s breathing even out.“You are my hope as well.” 


	12. Adventures in Australia part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women set off to bring Hermione's parents back. The next chapter will be the final chapter in this arch of the story. After that the story will focus more on Bellatrix and what she has to do to finish up her work for the ministry as well as her budding relationship with Hermione and her sister, Andi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wife told me if I didn't include a big ass spider in the Australia part then she would be mad at me so the spider is for her. lol 
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what everyone thinks so far!

The travel days were somewhat of a blur to Hermione and Bellatrix.They had three portkeys set up between Diagon Alley to just outside of Melbourne where a small wizarding village stood.Hermione was grateful that Bellatrix had cleared their travel with the international wizard embassy which made their journey a lot easier.They had intercontinental clearance which Hermione noted was probably due to the Black ancestry and Bella’s reformation.She didn’t ask questions, she was just thankful to be with the older witch as she had everything under control. 

The first stop was in Cairo.It was merely a half hour layover and they were off to an overnight stay in Phuket, Thailand.After arriving at the embassy in Thailand, they were told that their final portkey wouldn’t be available until the next morning.Bella had been prepared when selecting the portkey locations and apparated herself and Hermione to an unknown cottage near a beach. 

“Where are we, Bella?It’s beautiful here.”Hermione said exiting the backdoor of the cottage which let out to a small porch with a hot tub leading to a private section of the beach.

Bellatrix walked up next to Hermione and grabbed her hand, leading her down to the beach.When they got to the edge of the water, she encouraged the girl to sit down next to her.She put her arm around the younger girl encouraging her to rest her head on her shoulder which Hermione did without hesitation.

“This is a Lestrange property.”Bellatrix started and felt the girl tense up.“Before your mind starts wandering, no me and my ex husband were never here together.No one besides me and well now you, have ever set foot here.I bought this place as an escape with some of the money from the Lestrange vault.Minerva encouraged me to combine the Lestrange and Black vaults and she said it might be nice to have a few properties around incase I needed an escape.” 

Hermione relaxed back into the other witch.“It is beautiful.Have you been here recently?” 

“The last time I came here was a week before school started when Minerva told me that you were coming to teach.I needed to breathe.This seemed like a good place to wrap my head around having to come face to face with the person who hated me most in the world.”Bellatrix answered honestly giving the girl’s shoulder a squeeze before Hermione raised her head to look at Bella.

“Hey.I don’t hate you.” Hermione said looking into Bella’s eyes.

“You might not hate me now but even you can’t convince me that I’ve always been your favorite person.”Bella said looking back out into the water.

“Well no but I’ve seen the progress you’ve made, Bella.You aren’t the same woman who gave this to me at Malfoy Manor that afternoon.”Hermione said rolling up the sleeve on her blouse exposing her mudblood scar. Bellatrix looked at the scar and ran her finger over it.Hermione shuddered at the feeling. 

“I’m sorry you ever had to meet that version of me.In a perfect world, the person sitting right here with you would be the only one you knew of.”Bellatrix sighed absentmindedly tracing Hermione’s scar. “I want to fix this.” 

“The dagger was cursed, no?”Hermione asked stopping Bellatrix’s finger from feeling the scar and intertwining their fingers together.

“Unfortunately.” Bella sighed.“It’s not impossible to fix this.I just need my original wand and the dagger.” 

“I turned your wand into the ministry after the war was over.

“I know.They have my dagger as well.I won’t be able to get those back until I complete their program.I swear to you Hermione,”Bella said grabbing Hermione’s chin and stroking it softly, “I will fix this and make this disappear.It’ll never take away what happened between us but it will hopefully help to aid in a fresh start after I can erase this disgusting reminder of who I used to be.”Bella said quietly resting her forehead against Hermione’s. 

Hermione lifted Bella’s chin and leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips.Moving her hands up the older witch’s arms, she gave her shoulders a squeeze as she licked along Bella’s bottom lip.Bella opened her mouth allowing Hermione to explore the kiss deeper.Bellatrix moaned when she felt Hermione’s tongue dance along hers slowly and with purpose.One of Bella’s hands moved into Hermione’s hair deepening the kiss further while her other arm snaked around the girl’s lower back bring their bodies flush together and into her lap. This amount of contact made Hermione gasp. Bellatrix pulled back slightly to suck the girl’s lower lip in her mouth and take a necessary inhale of air.Bellatrix placed a line of kisses along Hermione’s jaw. 

“Fuck Hermione, you don’t realize the things you do to me with a simple kiss.”Bella groaned out as she found Hermione’s ear lobe and sucked it into her mouth.Hermione let out a filthy little moan that made Bella’s hip involuntarily jerk upwards toward the younger woman. 

“Show me then, Bella.Show me what I do to you.Show me everything you want to do to me. Show me how good I make you feel. Touch me, Bella.” Hermione whispered into Bella’s ear as she picked up Bella’s hand and slipped in into her shirt, placing the older witch’s hand on top of her bra covered breast. Bellatrix gave the new unexplored territory a gentle squeeze.Bella could only growl in response as she moved her head down and sucked on a part of Hermione’s collarbone that wasn’t hidden by her shirt.Hermione could feel the slick feeling between her legs and the throb she felt between the apex of her thighs.Bellatrix saw Hermione squeeze her thighs together searching for any friction she could get to help alleviate some of her need.

“Bella,”Hermione said trying to get the other woman’s attention.“Bella,” she said again pushing on Bellatrix’s shoulder a little to get her to look up.Hermione noticed that she was staring in eyes that looked black as night.“Fuck, Bella.”She leaned in and placed a final kiss on Bella’s lips. The kiss was slow as she moved her lips against the other woman’s. Hermione was convinced that these were the only lips she wanted to kiss for the rest of her life. She let out a shaky breath when they finally parted.Forehead to forehead, the women took a moment to catch their breath.Hermione slipped off the woman’s lap and took her spot on the beach next to Bellatrix.

“I’m sorry.”Bella said finally.

“For what?” Hermione asked somewhat confused.

“I got carried away.It seems that my self control is a little fuzzy when you are so close to me whispering such naughty things in my ear.”Bella said tucking a couple of strands of hair behind Hermione’s ear.Hermione gave Bella a coy smile and buttoned up the top couple of buttons of her shirt that came undone in their amorous activities. 

“None of this is unwanted by me, Bella.I want you to be my first.I don’t know if I’m ready, or if I’ll be ready tomorrow or in a month’s time but I know I have really strong feelings for you and your kisses do things to me, too.”Hermione blushed.

“You are in control here, dove.We will only take things as far as you are comfortable going.There isn’t any pressure.We will both know when it’s time for us.”Bellatrix said hooking her arm around Hermione’s shoulder bringing her back into her side.Hermione rested her head on her shoulder and found her other hand to hold.“Whenever we do have sex,”Bellatrix started and Hermione turned her head to look up at her,“It’s going to be magical.” The dark witch looked down and placed a kiss on Hermione’s forehead. 

“Come on, let’s go inside and see what we can do about getting some dinner.”Bellatrix said standing and pulling Hermione up.The two women walked back into the house and spent the night cuddling and preparing for their finally portkey trip that would take them to her parents.

——————————————————

Bellatrix woke the next morning to find that somehow in the middle of the night Hermione had wrapped her arms completely around her body in some sort of Koala bear hold.The younger witch had also snaked her leg in-between her own and was dangerously close to pressing on a sensitive area.Bella was able to slowly move her leg out from under Hermione’s without waking her. 

“ _There problem averted for now.”_ Bellatrix thought with a chuckle. “ _Not that having a beautiful woman’s left pressed against me is a problem but it’s best not to start anything now that we aren’t prepared to finish. I needed to bring Hermione back here this summer after school’s out so we can spend some quality time breaking in this bed.”_ Bellatrix sighed and shook her head. _“No, Bella.Bring your mind back out of the gutter.We need to get up.Our portkey leaves soon and we have parents to save.”_

Bellatrix shifted slightly in the tight grip Hermione had on her abdomen.Hermione shifted and slowly started blinking her eyes. 

“Morning.”The younger witch slurred as she closed her eyes and smiled up at Bellatrix.

“My god you are so beautiful.”Bellatrix said placing a chaste kiss on Hermione’s lips. Hermione made a feeble attempt to deepen the kiss but she felt the other witch pulling away before it could go any further.“Spoil my morning fun.”Hermione gruffed out.

Bellatrix laughed and shook her head. “Our portkey leaves in an hour and a half and I don’t know about you but I need a bath and some toast.”Hermione smiled up at the older witch and nodded her head. 

Bellatrix went for a soak in the tub and Hermione used the outdoor shower to wash herself.It was brisk but the view of the ocean was amazing. _“Hopefully one day, Bella and I can come back here.”_ She thought as she dried herself off and put on a pair of khaki shorts, a plain black t-shirt and a pair of flip flops. She quick dried her hair with a nonverbal spell and threw it in a low ponytail. Hermione made her way back into the cottage and saw Bellatrix placing their toast on the table.She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a dark green spaghetti strapped tank top.Her hair was swept up on the top of her head with a few pieces framing her face.Hermione’s mouth went dry and the sight before her. 

“That outfit should be illegal.”Hermione breathed out coming up to wrap her arms around the shorter witch. 

“See something you like, huh pet?”Hermione knew that Bella was smirking without having to see her face.

“You have no idea.”Hermione said placing a kiss on the side of Bella’s neck.Bellatrix hummed in response to the sweet gesture.Hermione inhaled deeply and said “I should probably let you go because I’m having certain thoughts that would definitely make us late for our portkey.”Bellatrix chuckled. 

They sat in relative silence and shared their tea and toast. 

“Bella?” 

“Yes, love.”

“Just do me a favor and hang on to that outfit when we get back to Hogwarts.” 

Bellatrix just laughed and winked at Hermione.

——————————————

Hermione and Bellatrix landed in Melbourne late in the afternoon. The travel went much better than Hermione had anticipated.Traveling by portkey wasn’t a fun experience.If all goes well with her parents, Bellatrix plans to get the wizarding embassy in Melbourne to link the Granger’s fireplace to Hermione’s in Hogwarts.The only problem would be if the Granger’s didn’t have a fireplace.They would deal with that problem if it occurred. 

“Come on, Bella.”Hermione said wrapping her arms around her travel companion. 

“Where are we going?” 

“We need a car.”Hermione said apparating them a short walk to a car rental place.They walked to the building and Hermione was practically dragging Bellatrix along as she hesitated.

“Woah, woah.Hermione slow down.”Bellatrix pulled back to stop the girl while they were still in the brush before the sidewalk leading to the rental place.“Why do we need to get one of these muggle death traps?We are perfectly capable of apparating wherever we need to go.” 

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.“Bella, we can’t just apparate into the middle of my parent’s dental office tomorrow.We are trying to be inconspicuous here.There aren’t many wizards or magical people around here save for where we are staying overnight.I promise you’ll be fine in the car.And I do have my driver’s license so I’m perfectly capable of getting us to where we need to go in one piece.” 

Bella had a look of fear in her eyes.“But look!”She said pointing at a ridiculously large spider a fair distance away from them walking along the brush.“You can’t tell me that thing isn’t magical.Look how fucking big that beast is.Surely, we could just ride that into town.”

Hermione laughed.“Oh Bella.I think that’s just how big those things around down here.We probably shouldn’t linger by it. It’s rather intimidating.”Hermione said pulling Bella away from the large spider that looked the size of a small dog.

“Okay.Fine.I guess the ‘car’” Bella said using air quote, “will be fine.As long as you promise not to kill me on the way there.” 

“I promise.No harm will come to you while riding in the car as my passenger.”Hermione said kissing Bella’s cheek.

They started to walk into the rental building when Bella said, “you have to admit though.Hagrid would have loved to get his hands on that spider.”Hermione laughed and shook her head as she pulled Bella inside.

———————————————

It only took about 20 minutes of convincing on Hermione’s part to get Bella into the passenger seat.She even talked her into putting her safety belt on.Bella wouldn’t let Hermione even start the engine prior to her placing a cushioning charm on both of them incase something happened.Hermione tried to convey that most of the trip was through outback and not on highways but Bellatrix wasn’t hearing any of it. 

“You are being petulant, Bella.Seriously, it’s only a 45 minute drive to the hotel.”Hermione said smiling at the woman as she finished her charm.

“All set.Let’s go before I change my mind and apparate us directly into the bed.”Bella said putting her wand back in the backpack Hermione had placed by her feet. 

Hermione sighed loudly and started the car.She looked over and saw the uncomfortable look on Bella’s face.She turned the radio on to a classical music station to try to get Bella to relax.Hermione thought it best to try to take her mind off the driving. 

“So are you ready for tomorrow?I can’t believe I’d going to see my parents again.Whether they remember me or not, I will see them for the first time in almost 3.5 years.It’s crazy to think about.Your consultation is the last appointment of the day.That might be best because I know my parents send all the staff home at the end of the day.You should be able to to whatever you need to do without any interference.” 

“I think I’m going to put a sleeping charm on them to see what’s in their memories.It’ll probably be easier to do it if they aren’t awake. I have a plan and I’m confident it’ll work but you’ll have to stay outside the room.” 

“Okay. I can do that.I’m nervous, excited and scared.I hope that if they do remember me, they aren’t mad at me for not only altering their memories but for taking so long to bring them back.What if they don’t want to come home?What if they love their life here?”Hermione asked with an undertone of fear in her voice.

“They’d be foolish to not want to be wherever you are.”Bellatrix said finally letting go of her death grip on the seat and reaching over to squeeze Hermione’s thigh.“Plus, if they give me a hard time, I can just conjure that spider and scare them with it. We don’t have those in England well except in the Forbidden Forrest but what your parents don’t know can’t hurt them.” 

“Who are you going to tell my parents that you are?”Hermione questioned.

“Well I was going to start with either a professor or coworker.I mean, I am going to be 48.I don’t think stating my intentions with their 20 year old daughter is the best way to make a first impression. We can leave that conversation for sometime in the future.I’ve never had to introduce myself to anyone’s parents before.” 

“Bella.It doesn’t matter to me that you are 28 years older than me.”Bellatrix made a wincing face at the age difference.“Seriously, you are amazing and look no older than 30.My parent’s know that witches and wizards live longer lives and age at a slower rate.They won’t even thinkthat you are in your 40s.”

“We shall see.”Bella said giving her thigh a gentle squeeze. 

“Not to be that girl, but what are we?”Hermione asked looking at Bella quickly before turning her eyes back to the road.

“I’m unsure of what you mean?I am courting you.At least I’m trying to but we haven’t had much of a chance for me to take you on a date.I’m not even sure how to court someone.I’ve never taken anyone on a date before.” 

“Courting me?That sounds very pureblood.”Hermione snickered.

“Well what would you call me?Dating? What do the kids say… hanging out?Whatever that means.”Bellatrix stared daggers at the other woman.

“Well, if I were talking to Ginny or another friend, I would say that you are my girlfriend. Though I don’t know if we are allowed to have any sort of public relationship at school since you still are my professor.”

“No, I suppose we wouldn’t be allowed.Though I think it might be worth talking to Minerva about at some point.I do wish to pursue this with you and I don’t want to wait until after you graduate.I can be discrete. None of the other students will find out.Unless of course you tell Red because I know she won’t be able to keep her mouth shut.”

“Hey, I can be discrete, too.Ginny won’t tell anyone.I’ll threaten her and tell her you’ll take care of her if she tell anyone. And we can also bring that spider back to put in her bed.”Bellatrix and Hermione laughed together at that thought.

The women stared at the road and listen to the music as their trip in the car was coming to an end.They pulled up outside the hotel and Hermione parked the car.Bellatrix let out a sigh of relief and quickly undid the cushioning charms.

“Bella?”Hermione said looking over and grabbing Bellatrix’s hand.

“Yes, love.” Bellatrix said smiling back at the girl. 

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?”Hermione asked with a blush creeping up her cheeks.

“More than anything.”Bella responded pulling Hermione towards her and crashing their lips together.


	13. Adventures in Australia Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the inner monologue is in italics. 
> 
> Is Bellatrix successful returning the Grangers' memories? Find out now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me. This is the end of the first arch of the story. From here, we move into more a more Bella focused storyline.

Hermione opened her eyes and sighed contently as she slowly stretched her aching musclesShe noticed a warm heat coming from behind her and a heavy arm draped over her waist.Bellatrix had spooned up against her sometime during the middle of the night.Hermione felt so at peace and wanted to stay in their cocoon all day but knew that it was an important day. Shaking her head slightly, she crawled out from Bella’s arm hoping not to wake her as she left the bed. 

_“Figures. She could probably sleep through another war.”_ Hermione smiled walking over to Bella’s side of the bed and lower herself to place a soft kiss on the older witch’s forehead. 

The muggle hotel they were staying at had modest sized rooms.Hermione walked over to the dresser and made herself a cup of coffee from the tray of beverages that was left by the maid.She took her cup and walked over to take a seat in the chair that was facing out the window.Sighing, she took a few sips while contemplating the forthcoming events of the day.

_“I haven’t seen them in 3 and a half years.It’s crazy to think that today is the day.All that time I spent wasting hulled up in my muggle house by myself.If I had only reached back out to McGonagall earlier, maybe my parents would already have been back in my life.”_ Hermione looked back over to the sleeping witch. Bella’s breath was even and a slight feminine snore was coming from the mound of pillows and black curly hair. Hermione chuckled.“ _No.It was meant to be this way.Had I gone back earlier, I don’t think Bella would’ve mentally been where she is right now.I guess the universe was telling me I needed to wait for her.If you asked me after the war if I thought it was possible that Bellatrix Lestrange and myself would’ve been sharing a bed in Australia on a mission to restore my parents’ memories, I would’ve said you are crazy.”_ Hermione took a sip of her drink and continued her inner monologue. _“But here we are.I’m happy.I think she’s happy.I’ve never felt things so strongly for another human being before.Whatever happens today with my parents, I know that I want to see where things go with Bella.I think it’s time for me to let myself be happy.”_

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts by a strangled moan that came from the bed.She looked over and saw the older witch stretching and then she reached down and scratched her belly in a very unpureblood way.Bellatrix opened one eye and looked over at Hermione who was staring at her smiling.Bellatrix grumbled and pulled the covers over her face. 

“And what are you staring at young lady?”

“I wasn’t staring.I was thinking.” Hermione responded back with cheek.

“Do you make it a habit of thinking and staring at underprepared witches while they sleep?”

Hermione could hear the smile coming from Bellatrix. “No.Only the cute ones.”

“Cute?Me?I’ve been called many things love but cute would not be among those.” Bella said laughing with a raspy, sleepy tone underlying her voice. That voice was enough to make Hermione’s stomach do flips.

Hermione responded with a noncommittal “Hmm” and put her cup down on the table.She walked back over to the bed and lowered herself down so she was laying prone on top of the other witch.Hermione pulled the covers away from Bellatrix.Their faces were inches apart.“Well, get used to it.Being my girlfriend means because subjected to an unworldly amount of unwanted compliments.” Hermione finished with a kiss to the tip of Bellatrix’s nose. 

Bellatrix wrinkled her nose in response and looked up to meet Hermione’s eyes.“I didn’t say they were unwanted.I’m just not use to displays of affection.Psychical or emotional really.It just wasn’t a part of my upbringing or other relationships.I’m not quite sure how to respond to it.”

“Well, it’s not like I have much practice in the relationship department but I do know one thing.”

“And what is that love?” Bella said snaking an arm out of her covers and tucking a strand of hair behind Hermione’s ear.

“That I will tell you everyday how cute you are.” Hermione leaned down and met the other witch in a soft, barely there kiss. “and I will remind you everyday how cute your little snores are.”Hermione said winking down at the other woman as she pressed herself up to the sitting position, straddling the other witch’s hips.

“Oi!Watch it with your cheek.I don’t snore.” Bellatrix said fixing Hermione with her best glare though it wasn’t coming through her eyes.“You must have misheard.Maybe it was one of those spiders or something.”Bellatrix rolling her eyes. 

“MmmHmm.Sure it was a spider.Totally not you.”

Bellatrix noticed Hermione’s face had turned quickly from smiling to a look lost in thought. “What is it?What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, Bella.I was just thinking about what you said.” Hermione said looking back down.

“I’ve said a great many things.Could you be a little more specific?” Bellatrix joked trying to keep the atmosphere light.

“That you aren’t used to displays of affection.And that it’s partially due to your upbringing. Well… I was only wondering…” Hermione was nervously playing with her hands.

“What, love?”

“When we get back, do you think maybe I can see some of your childhood memories?I feel like there’s so much I don’t know about you and I want to learn it all.” 

Bellatrix sighed.“There are some good memories but most of them won’t be easy for you to watch.” Hermione looked away. “No, that doesn’t mean I won’t let you see them.I just want you to be prepared when the time comes.I want you to know me.All parts of me.The good and the absolutely not so good.” 

Hermione looked back at her witch and gave a small smile.“Okay.I understand what I’d be getting myself into but I just want to know you.All of you.” Hermione said placing her hand over Bellatrix’s heart.Bella reached out and closed her hand overtop of Hermione’s.“Nothing is going to change how I feel about you, Bella.” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that, Pet.”Bella said offering the woman a small smile.“But this is not a worry for today.Today we have parents to save.”Hermione beamed a smile down and Bella felt her chest constrict.“What time is is anyways?”

“Umm…” Hermione said looking over to her nightstand where a muggle alarm clock was set.“A little after noon.Looks like we both slept in today.Portkey travel is no joke.” 

“But sleep feels so good.” Bellatrix said sitting up and hugging the girls at her waist.Hermione placed her hands on Bellatrix’s shoulders and started to lean in for a kiss when Bella spoke up.“I’d love to see where this might go but I have an appointment to keep.” Bellatrix winked at her girlfriend.“Plenty of time for that later, love.Is there any more of that coffee over there?”

“Yes.Of course.Let’s order some take away and go over the plans for today one more time.”Hermione said nervously wringing her wrists. 

“It’s all going to be fine, Hermione.Trust this process.” 

———————————

Bellatrix sat next to Hermione in the waiting room of her parents’ dental practice.The office was bright and white with a fish tank built into the wall.Bellatrix leaned over and whispered to her girlfriend, “why would anyone keep those creatures in the wall?” 

“It’s fish tank. Muggles like to keep fish as pets.It’s relaxing to watch them swim back and forth.”Hermione responded while playing with her hands nervously.

“Seems a bit barbaric to me, love.”Bella said reaching out to grab Hermione’s hand in hopes to relax her.“Don’t worry.I have this under control.Just stay out here and hopefully the next time you see me, everything will be set right.” 

“That’s an awful lot of pressure you’ve placed on yourself, Bella.”Hermione said looked over with her lip caught between her teeth. 

“Piece of cake.” Bellatrix responded with a wink. 

Hermione took a sharp inhale of breath when a woman came through the door.She increased the grip on Bella’s hand almost painfully.Bellatrix realized that this woman must be her mother. The woman was breathtaking.She looked like a future version of her daughter.Hermione quickly let go of Bellatrix’s hand and hid her face behind a magazine. 

“Miss Black?”Hermione’s mother said looking at the only women sitting left in the waiting room.As expected, she was the last appointment of the day and as Hermione predicted, all of the other employees had left for the day.“Come on through with me.I’ll introduce you to our other dentist and we can discuss what you wish you do here with us.”Bellatrix quickly patted Hermione’s knee in reassurance and got up to follow the woman through the door to the examination rooms.Hermione’s mom lead Bellatrix back to the shared office where a man was sitting behind the desk. 

“Miss Black,”the man stood up to shake her hand. 

“Bellatrix, please.” 

“Okay, Bellatrix.Please take a seat.”He replied as he pointed to a chair opposite the desk.“I’m Jack and this is my wife and the other doctor in our office, Katherine.” 

“It is very nice to meet you both.”Bellatrix said sincerely though she wished the pleasantries could happen quickly.There really was no good way other than just to jump right in but Bellatrix was playing nice with the couple for the time being.After all, she wanted to make a good first impression. 

“What brings you down to Australia?”Katherine asked.

“A special assignment.” Bellatrix replied with a smirk.“I could ask the same of you.What brings you here from England?”

“It’s funny, really.We just woke up one day with the great desire to go on Holiday here and never left.”Jack answered. 

“Oh.How long have you been here?”

“How long has it been now, Honey?”Jack looked over to his wife.

“About three and a half years. It’s been wonderful but I’ve always felt that something was missing down here.” 

“Interesting.”Bellatrix replied and wordless cast a spell which had the couple asleep instantly.Bellatrix heard a knock at the door.She snapped her head to look at the window in the door and saw Hermione nervously looking in.Bellatrix didn’t expect her sleeping charm to last long so she concentrated and pushed to the front of Hermione’s mind. 

_It’s going to be fine, Pet.Please don’t stand there and worry.You’ll make me nervous._ Bellatrix chuckled and looked at Hermione. _Seriously. I have this under control.Go back and wait out in the waiting room.I’ll be done here shortly.Plus your mother mentioned that she thought something was missing from her life.This will work.Trust me._ Hermione nodded to Bellatrix and walked away from the door. 

Bellatrix was able to access both of their minds at the same time. _Muggles. So easy._

She made her way through their memories until she got to the day that Hermione altered their memories. Bellatrix was mumbling a spell while a bright light left her and went into Mr. and Mrs. Granger. _Fuck. That was more intense than the Longbottoms. Curious.Let’s see what it looks like in there now._

This was a scene Bellatrix was familiar with.She had been here once before with Hermione when she witnessed Hermione alter their minds. Bellatrix stood behind the couch when Hermione emerged from the stairs.“Mom… dad… I need to tell you something and you need to listen.There’s a war coming and it’s bad.You aren’t safe here.The dark wizards are trying to changing the future for the wizarding world where muggle born people, people like me, wouldn’t exist.I know it sounds crazy.”

“What do you mean?”Katherine said standing up to hug her daughter. 

“You need to leave.Both of you.You need to go start a life somewhere else.Somewhere without me.You need to forget about me.I’ll be fine here with my friends.I can’t risk them finding you and torturing you to find me.They wouldn’t think twice about killing you to get to me.”Hermione sighed, tears flowing down her face. 

“I don’t understand, honey.”Jack said reaching out to embrace his crying daughter.

“I’ve booked you flights to Australia.You need to leave England and you can’t comeback.If we win this war, I will find you and bring you back.Please you need to go now.”

Bellatrix exited the memory and sat looking at her sleeping parents.She was content with her work.She was able to alter their last moments with Hermione and would no doubt explain this all to them when they woke up. The memory had changed.Everything after that should be their memories in Australia with the included addition of memories of their daughter. 

_Now I just have to wait for them to wake up.I’ve never been good at waiting._ Bellatrix thought as she started wandering around the office.She noticed that a picture they had on one of their shelves started changing and Hermione was standing in between her parents smiling while theyboth kissed one of her cheeks. _It worked._

————————————-

Bellatrix sat across from the Grangers reading a magazine and she heard movement on the other side of the desk.

“Good morning.Welcome back.”

“I’ve got a massive headache.” Katherine said reaching to put her hand on her forehead.

“I can explain that.”

Jack started to stir and he let out a pained groan.“Why is my head killing me?Miss Black, what are you still doing here?” 

“Okay.Please let me explain and I promise this will all make sense.” 

Jack and Katherine started at each other confused then looked to Bellatrix for answers.

“I am Bellatrix Black but I am not here for any dental work.I’m here on behalf of your daughter.”

“Hermione?Is she alright?Has the war ended?”Katherine looked to Bellatrix with hope in her eyes.

“3 and a half years ago, the war was coming to a head.Hermione needed to get you out of England because you would’ve been a means to an end to get information.Hermione at the time, thought it was best to erase herself from your memories.She was just a student and didn’t know how to reverse the changes.That’s why I’m here.I was able to restore all of your memories including what I’m sure she would’ve wished to say to you before you left for Australia.” 

“Wait a minute.You are telling me, up until you can in here, we had no recollection of having a daughter?” Katherine asked.

“That’s correct.” 

“Oh my word.Poor Hermione.This must have been torture for her.All those years with nobody.”Katherine started to cry.

“Funny you should say that.She’s got herself worked up to believe that you will be mad at her.She’s here with me but I asked her to wait outside.It was easier to do the magic alone without interruption.She’s a mess thinking you will never want to see her again.A bit dramatic if you ask me.”Bellatrix smiled.“Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione has grown a lot over the past few years and more so after the war.She isolated herself from her friends in order to find a way to bring back your memories.She wasn’t successful.She was offered a teaching job with me at Hogwarts and I offered my services to help her with this project.She has a lot of supports in her life now but I know she misses you.Nothing can replace family.If you aren’t prepared to accept her and welcome her back into your lives then just tell me now.I don’t think she can take another loss.I will simply go tell her that it didn’t work and I wasn’t successful and we will go on from there. This is up to the two of you.She deserves all the happiness in the world.” 

“You said you were her coworker?”Jack said looking at Bellatrix.

“Yes, and her teacher as well.It’s a long story.”Bellatrix said waving the question off.“So I’m going to leave now.I just need to know what I am to say to her when I return to the waiting room.” 

“Tell her that her parents love her unconditionally and would never be mad at her for doing what she thought was best for us.”Katherine smiled with tears in her eyes. 

Bellatrix smiled and nodded her head and she left the room. 

“Seems a bit of a stranger teacher/student relationship.”Jack said looking at his wife after Bellatrix closed the door.

“Oh Jack.” Katherine responded slapping him on the shoulder.“Hush now.Miss Black obviously cares a lot about the happiness of our daughter.I suppose we will get the full story soon enough.” 

“How old do you think she is?”He responded with a huff.

“Now now.You know Hermione always said witches and wizards live longer than regular individuals.”Jack was about to interrupt and Katherine cut him off.“If the next sentence out of your mouth is going to be ‘but she’s a woman’, then you will find yourself sleeping on the couch for the next month.We don’t even know the status of their relationship yet or if there is even a relationship there.Come now.Our daughter has waited long enough for us.” 

“Woman or not.If they are dating, Miss Black will still get the ‘what are your intentions with my daughter’ speech?”Jack said laughing.

——————————

Bellatrix made her way out of the office and slowly back to the waiting room.Breathing a sigh of relief, she looked out and saw Hermione pacing the floor.She appeared to be talking to herself and Bellatrix thought that her girlfriend couldn’t possibly get any cuter. Bellatrix took this as a sign that it was a good time to wind up the younger witch.She emerged from the closed door, grabbed a magazine and returned to the place she was sitting before she left. It took a few more laps around the waiting room for Hermione to notice that Bella returned. 

Hermione eagerly rushed over to the other witch and slid into the seat next to her. She stared at her hopefully.Bellatrix chuckled to herself behind the magazine.She fixed her face to have no expression and lowered the magazine. 

“Oh hello, pet.Fancy meeting you here.” 

Hermione stared at Bella incredulously.“How did it go?” 

“How did what go?”Bella asked back seemingly uninterested in the conversation.

“Oh no.Don’t do this to me.I’ve been out here pacing and worrying and wondering.I need to know Bella.”Hermione reached out and grabbed Bellatrix’s cheeks and fixed her with a her best serious face.“What happened in there?” 

Bellatrix smiled and leaned in to kiss Hermione on her cheek.“Here see for yourself.”Bellatrix said and she reached into her pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a photo.“I knicked this from your parents’ office.”She handed it to Hermione and Hermione gasped.It was the photograph that Bellatrix had witnessed changing in the office.“It worked, Hermione.I talked them through the memories and the logistics of what had happened.I didn’t stay long.I wanted to give them time to adjust before coming out.They seemed to receive the news well and your mother said that she loved you.” 

Hermione was balling when she heard the door open and both of her parents emerged.“Mom, dad?” 

“Oh my heart.It’s been too long.”Katherine said as Hermione rushed over and threw herself into a tight embrace with her parents.Katherine placed a kiss of Hermione’s forehead and the younger witch continued to sob on her dad’s shoulder. 

Jack looked down at his daughterand when her sobbed finally slowed, she pulled away.“We are glad you are here, buttercup.We owe a big thank you to Miss Black.”

“Yes, she truly deserves all the thanks.” Hermione said looking back and smiling at the older witch.

“That won’t be necessary.”Bellatrix said waving them off.“It was the least I could do.” 

“It seems we all have a lot to talk about.We just closed up the back and are ready to go. I insist the two of you join us for dinner tonight.” 

Bellatrix smiled as she watched Hermione staring at her with hopeful eyes and she just gave the nod of approval.She watched as Hermione and her mom left the practice arm in arm. 

Bellatrix shook her head and followed the pair out of the office.She stopped in her tracks as a realization washed over her.

_Well, fuck me.I love that girl._


	14. Quality Time with Narcissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters spend some quality time together. What will be in store for Bella during the second half of this story? Will she reconcile with Andi? Will she get her Dagger and wand back? What will happen between her and Hermione? 
> 
> Stay tuned.

Bellatrix sat in the winged back chair in her sister’s library nursing the cup of tea that their childhood house elf had delivered. After all these years, the elf was still able to produce the perfect cup of tea specific to Bella’s liking. “Twigg does make a good cup of tea, doesn’t she?” Narcissa hummed in response as she drank from her own cup. 

“So Bella, how has everything been since your quick departure at Christmas?” Narcissa asked putting down her tea cup and folding her hands on her lap. 

“It’s only been a little over a month, Cissy. It’s hardly like I abandoned you and Draco.” Bellatrix responded rolling her eyes dramatically. 

“Where is it you went again?” The blonde witch smirked at Bella as only a Black could. 

“Minerva asked me to help a student return memories to her parents. We had to go to Australia to locate them and not that you asked but it was a success.” 

“Who was the student? Draco didn’t mention anything about students in need to your specific skills.” 

“Just a special project from Minerva. Nothing of concern or interest to you and that I’m sure of.” Bella said soundly trying to end the conversation. 

Narcissa of course noticed the slight shift Bella made in her seat and the small almost unnoticeable blush on her sister’s cheeks. “Bella…”

“Cissy…”

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with certain muggle-born who I was told had recently come back to Hogwarts to teach and study would it?” 

“What makes you think that?” 

“Well Bella, you are wearing your emotions on her sleeve and if you have forgot… you aren’t the only master Legilimens in the family.” Bella look at her sister as if offended. “Oh relax Bella, I didn’t need to look into your mind to see your eyes light up with the mere mention of the Muggle-born. Granger is her name right?” 

“Hermione and yes. I helped her with her parents and we’ve grown quite close over the past few months. I wasn’t looking for anything other than friendship with her and honestly after the torture I put her through here in this very mansion, I wasn’t even expecting her to allow me to help her with her parents let alone become her friend.” 

“Bella, the way you help others and speak of this girl who just a few years ago wouldn’t have cared whether she lived or died, shows how much you have changed.” 

“I don’t know about all that Cissy but I am trying and everyday it’s a struggle. In here.” Bellatrix said pointing to her head. 

“You know, I’m always here if you ever wish to talk about anything Bella. I may not have always been the warmest person growing up but without Lucius around, I have been spending a lot of time with Andi and Draco when he is home and it’s helped me to realize that all the ideals we grew up with haven’t done us any favors.” 

“No, I suppose they haven’t. I spent a lot of time doing stupid and foolish shit. Spent 14 years in prison for a crime I didn’t commit for fucking nothing.” 

“And now you have feelings for a 20 year old muggle born.”

“So it seems, Cissy. I do indeed.” Bellatrix said smiling behind her tea cup. 

“Wait until I tell Andi. She’s going to call you a hypocrite.” Narcissa said with a chuckle. 

“No, you can’t tell her Cissy. She won’t understand.” 

“She won’t understand falling for a muggle born? That’s exactly what happened with her.’

“Obviously I know that.” Bella said with an annoyed bite to her tone. “What she won’t understand is how I basically exiled her for it and didn’t speak to her for over 20 years. She won’t be able to just forget and forgive what I have done, what I was a part of. The people who killed her daughter and her husband.” Bella sighed and looked away from the blonde witch. 

“Andi isn’t like that Bella. She’s not a cold and unforgiving person. She somehow was fortunate to escape the curse of the Black blood like we had all those years. She found happiness and yes Nymphadora and Ted are gone but she has found happiness with her grandson Teddy. He is quite enjoyable and a little spit fire. You would like him. He causes all sorts of trouble. Maybe one day you will meet him.” 

“One day…”

“Yes if you put all your internal bullshit behind you and reach out to your sister. She’s waiting for you to make the first move.” 

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and sighed, “well Cissy, we both know that she could be waiting forever for my stubborn ass to make the first move.” 

“And what has Granger said about this situation with Andi. She was friends with Nymphadora and spent some time with Andi and met Teddy. Maybe you could confide in her.” 

“We haven’t actually talked a lot about my family. We were kind of focused on bringing back her parents’ memories. We’ve spent a lot of time preparing for classes and I’ve helped her study for her NEWTS. She’s bloody brilliant and doesn’t need my help but pretends she does so we can spend more time together. We’ve also spent a lot of time doing muggle things.” Bellatrix looked over at her sister whose eyes were wider than she can ever recall. Bellatrix chuckled, “did you know they have television shows for all sorts of topics. Muggles just sit around watching other people pretend about their lives. It’s fascinating. But no, we haven’t talked a lot about my family and my past. However while we were in Australia, Hermione showed interested in viewing some of my memories so I assume that the shit show of my childhood will come up eventually. I just hope it doesn’t scare her way.”

“Bella, just by the way you speak of her, I can tell how much you care for this girl. You’ve even taken to Muggle entertainment for her. I have no doubt that she’s just as infatuated with you. You are a rather captivating individual. I’m sure if you ask her for help, she would drop everything to do whatever she could.” 

“She really would.” Bellatrix said in barely a whisper. 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Narcissa asked “So… tell me Bella. How was meeting her parents?” 

“It could’ve went better……”

**** Flashback*****

Mrs. Granger had insisted that the girls stay with them for the remainder of the time they were in Australia. Hermione and Bellatrix were scheduled to floo back to Hogwarts in three days time and the Grangers’ were set to fly back to London by the middle of January. That gave them enough time to sell their house and get their practice handed over to another dentist. They also needed to get their affairs together in London. Thankfully Hermione had kept their house in shape for them so that wasn’t an issue. 

Bellatrix found the interactions between her and Hermione’s parents rather innocuous. They got on fine and thankfully, Hermione had the awkward conversation about the two of them dating privately while Bellatrix was setting up the floo network to the Granger’s fireplace. Bellatrix was surprised at the fact that the Grangers’ didn’t seem to mind that she was twice their daughter’s age or a woman. It was refreshing to see that Hermione’s parents loved her unconditionally which was concept lost on Bella. She never experienced that kind of love and acceptance from her own parents. 

The Grangers spent two days showing the girls around the town where they lived and took them to the beach. Jack found it especially amusing when Bellatrix would question anything she found odd in the muggle world. Bellatrix was forthcoming with her questions and thankfully Jack and Katherine found her lack of a filter endearing. 

On the third morning prior to the girls leaving, Hermione was downstairs making breakfast for everyone while her parents had a lie in. Bellatrix walked into the kitchen and saw Hermione in front of the sink looking out of the window. She came up behind her and wrapped her arms around the younger witch. She tucked her head into Hermione’s neck and inhaled deeply. It was a wonderful moment. Bellatrix felt warm inside being wrapped around her witch. The moment was brief as a loud noise scared Bellatrix and she instinctively pulled out her wand and sent a curse flying at the offensive noise. 

“Bella!” Hermione huffed. “You can’t just wipe your wand out and curse anything that doesn’t make sense to you.” 

“Stop the noise though. Didn’t I?” Bella responded with a petulant tone. 

“Yes, Bella. You stopped the oven from viciously warming our bread pudding.” 

“Well shit.” Bellatrix responded looking at the dark hole that was now where the oven used to be. “Fuck. I didn’t mean to blow it away. Let me fix it.” Bellatrix was scrambling around Hermione as Mrs. Granger rounded the corner and gasped. Bellatrix hid her wand behind her back and gave the woman a goofy smile. “Breakfast isn’t ready yet.” Bellatrix lamely stated to a shocked looking Katherine. 

****End Flashback****

“You blew up their oven?” Narcissa asked with a slight chuckle. 

“Well in my defense. I didn’t know that ovens were so loud. It’s not like I ever really cooked. Muggles don’t have house elves you know. And it’s not like the Grangers didn’t have an oven here in London. They just needed to get that hole repaired before they sold their house. I did offer to fix it but Katherine said not to worry about it. So I didn’t.” Bellatrix said and quietly added. “Plus Hermione took my wand after that.” 

“You let someone else take your wand from you?” 

“And what of it?”

“Either you love this girl or you really have changed Bella.” Cissy said reaching out to put her hand on Bella’s knee. 

“I can’t wait to be done with this stupid repayment program so I can get that dagger back and my wand.” 

“Why on earth do you want that dagger back?” 

Bella fixed Narcissa with a hard stare and the blonde nodded. “Oh I see.” 

“I will make things right with her.” 

“Bella, from what you’ve expressed in our time together today, it doesn’t see as Ms. Granger… er Hermione,” she corrected herself to use the younger witch’s first name “seems to mind all that much about her scar. At least not enough to negate whatever it is she feels for you now.” 

“Perhaps. That doesn’t take away the guilt I feel every time I get a glimpse of it.” 

“And you will fix it. One day but I believe Albus Dumbledore said it best. ‘It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live.’” 

Bella rolled her eyes and playfully reached over to shove her sister’s shoulder. “Don’t start quoting Dumbledore to me. Hermione and I will be fine. I’m not fixating on her scar because I’m confident that I will amend my actions one day. Now I am focused on properly courting her now that we have her parents all sorted.” 

“Properly courting? Did she make fun of you already for sounding pureblood.” 

“As a matter of fact, she has.” The sisters laughed properly for the first time in what seemed like ages. “I don’t know how to date. I’ve never had to take someone out or plan anything. I don’t know the first thing about what to do on a date or what happens after the date.” 

“You aren’t a virgin Bella. The after the date part shouldn’t be hard for you.” Narcissa joked. 

“I’m not but Hermione is and I don’t want to rush her or mess anything up. I think I’m going to take her out for Valentine’s day. That’s still a few weeks away. I can come up with some sort of date by then. Maybe I can convince Minerva that we need to spend a night away from the castle or just sneak her out.” 

“Speaking of the headmistress… how did she take the news of your intentions with Hermione?” Bella averted her gaze from her sister. “Bella…”

“Well. I haven’t had the chance to talk to Minerva about it yet, have i? I’ve been busy with the Grangers then preparing for the next semester and it just sort of slipped by the wayside. I don’t want to sneak around so I plan to discuss things with Minerva as soon as possible. And if she has a problem with our relationship, I’m still sneaking Hermione out for Valentine’s day then after that if we must, I suppose we can wait until Hermione is done with school. We haven’t talked much about it. We’ve both been busy with our lesson plans and Hermione had course work to catch up on.” 

“If the Headmistress gives you her blessing, might I suggest taking Hermione to Black Manor. I removed a bunch of the old portraits of the more aggressive Blacks. It’s muggle born friendly there. Plus, it might be nice to show Hermione where you learned to ride a broom and our library. If what Draco has told me about the girl is true, she won’t want to leave our Library.” 

“And that’s a proper date? To take her to our old house?” Bella asked incredulously.

“Well accompanied by a proper romantic dinner with candle light or a picnic in the garden and of course some gift you might think she will find special.” 

“So absolutely no pressure on my part to make it perfect.” Bella rolled her eyes. 

“If anyone can make a young lady feel special, it’s you Bella. You’ll be fine. Hermione will love anything you plan. Just make sure you talk to McGonagall first.” 

“Yeah yeah…”. Bellatrix responded dismissively. 

——————————————-

Bellatrix flooed back into her room that night after spending time catching up with her sister. She found herself outside of Hermione’s chamber pacing back and forth. She can’t recall how long she had been out there but the candles lining the hall were progressively diminishing. 

"She might already be asleep. She does have classes tomorrow. No she’s awake. Don’t be a pussy. Just knock on her door and ask her to go out for Valentine’s day. She’s already your girlfriend. It’s not like she’ll say no. I need to talk to Minerva. Fuck it. Just knock." Bellatrix was mumbling quietly to herself while continuing to pace. 

Bellatrix stopped talking and decided to take action. She walked up to and quietly knocked on Hermione’s door. Bellatrix didn’t hear any sounds coming from inside and she knocked again with a little more force. Just when Bella was turning to walk back to her room, she heard the shuffling of the door being cracked open. 

“Bella?” Hermione asked with an air of sleepiness to her voice. “What are you doing out here so late?” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were sleeping.” Bella said reaching out too gently stroke Hermione’s cheek. “I didn’t mean to wake you. I just wanted to ask you something and it couldn’t wait until tomorrow.” 

“Bella you are scaring me. Is everything okay? Did something happen at your sister’s house?” Hermione queried furrowing her eyebrows and opening the door fully to stand directly in front of the older witch. 

“No. I’m fine. Cissy’s fine. It’s nothing like that.” Bellatrix said looking down and nervously scratching behind her ear. 

“What is it?” Hermione asked with a calm tone reaching out to hold both of her hands. 

“Well. I was wondering…”. Bella said looking down kicking her shoe off the ground. Hermione noted the pink tinge in Bella’s cheeks. “I was just wondering if you’d like to go out on a date with me. Two Fridays from now.” 

“Two Friday’s from now? Why wait until then?” Hermione asked smiling at the older witch. 

“Well…” 

Hermione leaned in because Bellatrix mumbled the last part of her sentence and she couldn’t hear. Hermione was well aware of what was on Friday in two weeks time but she wanted to hear Bellatrix say it because nervous Bellatrix was absolutely adorable to her. 

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear you.” 

Bellatrix met the challenge in the brunette’s eyes and stood up straight. Looking directly into the younger witch’s eyes she said “Hermione, will you do the honor of being my date this Valentine’s day? I would love nothing more than to take you out and show you exactly how much you mean to me.”


End file.
